The Bloody Black Book
by Doomina
Summary: Escrever se tornou um hábito, tanto quanto ler. Por isso afirmo que está tudo aí. É onde ficam as lembranças de minha família. O único legado deixado para ser dividido por todos os Black. No geral, nós não gostávamos de dividir nada." Regulus I
1. Prólogo

**N.A.1: **Primeiramente, esta fic não está totalmente de acordo com o cannon referente às datas de nascimento e morte dos personagens. Para entender as datas e idades, vocês podem verificar no meu profile a árvore dos Black (editada por mim) de acordo com a fic, ok?

* * *

Título: The Bloody Black Book

Capa: No profile

Sinopse: "Escrever se tornou um hábito, tanto quanto ler. Por isso afirmo que está tudo aí. É onde ficam as lembranças de minha família. O único legado deixado para ser dividido por todos os Black. No geral, nós não gostávamos de dividir nada." por Regulus I

Shipper: Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: Angst, Drama, Romance e Família

* * *

**The Bloody Black Book**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

E assim descansarei em meu túmulo envelhecido, onde as letras que formam meu nome – Regulus Hadar Black – já estão descascadas e quase ilegíveis.

Digo apenas... Não.

Escrevo.

Eu não posso lhe contar mais histórias, além dessas. Porque não sobrou nada. Passei muito tempo do outro lado. Da vida, do véu, do tempo, da luz, da espera, do cemitério. Onde quer que fosse, era deprimente demais para não pensar em outra coisa. Escrever se tornou um hábito, tanto quanto ler. Por isso afirmo que está tudo aí. No The Bloody Black Book. Onde ficam as lembranças de minha família. O único legado deixado para ser dividido por todos os Black. No geral, nós não gostávamos de dividir nada.

Isso apenas enquanto vivos, pois aquele livro era diferente. Podíamos escrever ali tudo o que desejássemos. O que realmente sentimos em determinado momento no _antes_, nossas verdadeiras opiniões sobre alguém, pois só falávamos abertamente quando esse alguém não era um Black. É claro que há aqueles que evitam divagar sobre isso. Preferem concentrar-se nas mentiras supostamente felizes do _antes_ e passar a morte escrevendo sobre elas. Veja bem, a morte.

Enquanto vivos, jamais discutimos sobre a morte. Não. Limitamos-nos a pensar apenas sobre o morrer. Se irá doer, se iremos sofrer, se podemos evitar. O que vêm depois não importa. Na verdade, não descobrimos mesmo, até acontecer.

Comigo ela foi lenta e dolorosa. Uma doença de nome estranho, que começava com C. Não me lembro do nome completo, somente seus sintomas e o sofrimento de cada estágio. A fraqueza, as dores abdominais, os constantes sangramentos e a perda do apetite são coisas que desejei esquecer. Descobri que não podia. Não fui uma boa pessoa e ainda acho que não mereci aquele morrer. Lento e angustiante. A ponto de suplicar para alguém me livrar dele. Da pessoa não me recordo, apenas do feitiço. E a luz saída da varinha tornou-se a luz por trás do véu.

Todos passam por ele. Apenas um espaço entre a vida e a morte. Ninguém fica ali por muito tempo, pois as luzes intensas e brilhantes tendem a incomodar os olhos e por vezes inutilizá-los. Pode haver confusão, pois nem todos estão prontos para morrer. Alguém por acaso se prepara para a morte? Enquanto a maioria não quer aceitar, alguns simplesmente não acreditam. Eles nunca abrem os olhos para comprovar. Não adiantaria, mesmo que tentassem.

A escolha de seguir adiante parece apropriada, pois há um pressentimento de que lá tudo será esclarecido. Sempre há aqueles que decidem voltar, por motivos alheios ou próprios. Não conseguem esquecer o _antes_. Ou talvez tenham medo do além. Não sei o que houve no meu caso. Fiquei preso e perdido, pois tive dificuldades em atravessar. E as luzes por trás do véu não somente me cegaram, como também me transformaram em um fantasma. Eu não escolhi aquele caminho. Simplesmente não consegui encontrar o outro.

Rejeitei a possibilidade de voltar ao meu castelo, pois ele não mais me pertencia. Era tolice assombrar meus inimigos e pior era rever meus amigos. Não havia muitos. A única coisa a fazer era esperar. Então o fiz, por muito tempo. Somente para descobrir que atravessar não significava nada. Pelo menos, não para mim. Quando finalmente cheguei ao cemitério, ir adiante já não era uma opção.

E havia gatos. Centenas deles, para me informar – sem jamais terem de falar – que minha espera seria maior. Maior do que todas as outras. O relógio e o calendário estavam lá e perdi a conta de quantas várias vezes conferi os ponteiros e as folhas. Era desta forma. A espera era escassa ou mediana. Isso dependia do tempo. Medido pelo relógio e o calendário. Quando alguém chegava, outro partia para sempre. Eu fiquei.

Tinha a clara forma de um espectro e estava no cemitério. Não retornara ao _antes_ como deveria e não atravessara para o além sem hesitar. Então soube - a morte era rigorosa. Na vida tudo pode ser perdoado e esquecido. Na morte, não. Ela me julgara de alguma forma, como se eu tivesse violado todas as regras. Para todo crime há uma pena. A minha era um prazo e tinha um nome.

Sirius Black. Jamais o conheci e por tanto tempo desejei a sua morte. Ela significava a minha liberdade. E o fim de minha longa e solitária espera, tendo só os meus pensamentos como companhia.

A menos que contasse o livro, pois me servira como distração por tanto tempo. Odiava-o, às vezes. Apesar disso, li coisas interessantes. Ações e sensações que jamais pensei existir. O sangue puro que corre nas veias dos Black não vai sempre na mesma direção e a solidão do cemitério parece penetrar em nossos mais profundos sentimentos. Fui surpreendido ao perceber que podia me alegrar com algumas lembranças.

Afinal, o que escrevemos ali não é para simplesmente passar o nosso tempo. Na verdade, é para diminuir a espera do próximo. É a única coisa que podemos dar e que jamais partilhamos no _antes_.

* * *


	2. Sirius Orion Black

**

* * *

**

**Sirius Orion Black  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela estava atrasada.

Soube disso, pois olhava para o seu túmulo à minha frente. Tendo se revelado há apenas alguns minutos, notei que já havia milhares de coisas escritas na superfície polida. Referências de nomes, datas e páginas. Conhecia muitos dos nomes escritos e apesar de ter esquecido a maioria das datas, lembrava-me claramente das frases. Havia lido cada uma delas, enquanto esperava. Muitas foram ditas para mim, pessoalmente. Outras eu mesmo escrevera, tentando traçar a personalidade de alguém que eu pensava conhecer, há muito tempo.

Olhei para as cicatrizes nas costas de minha mão. O sangue formara um coágulo. Um desperdício. A ferida parecia latejar conforme eu lia ali algumas das mesmas frases que brilhavam em vermelho no túmulo. Por que eu ainda sangrava se não havia mais como sentir? Uma alma morta não sente, mas sangra. Mesmo que não doa. Também pensa, e escreve. Ainda que somente o faça sobre o _antes_. Nunca sobre o além, embora esteja preso nele. Irônico? Eu achava que sim.

Talvez fosse este lugar.

Livrando-me daqueles devaneios contínuos, andei devagar até o portal pelo qual ela deveria chegar, semelhante à entrada de um cemitério. Uma grade enferrujada formava um arco no alto, ligando duas colunas de pedra que não sustentavam muro algum. Havia um relógio antigo fixo em uma das colunas de pedra. Na outra, um calendário com folhas de pergaminho gastas e imundas que mostrava a mesma data desde junho de 1996.

Eu arrancara muitas folhas para chegar naquele dia específico. E lembrava-me do sorriso ao olhar para o nome escrito no canto da folha que criara orelhas. A morte dela não significaria tudo o que eu esperava. Mesmo assim, já era um começo.

Os ponteiros do relógio se arrastavam vagarosamente, ocultando algo. A demora não me preocupava, pois sabia que ela jamais escolheria outro caminho. E mesmo que não sentisse nada. Eu _a_ sentia. Algo inexplicável e esquecido. Como antigas sensações perdidas no _antes_. Quando eu ainda tinha alguma certeza sobre ela.

Que aparência teria? Qual delas escolheria? Afastei-me em alguns passos, tentando recordar os dias em que eu a achava mais bonita. Ela não usava preto na época. Também não tinha a marca negra tatuada no braço. Nem uma aliança no dedo. Seus olhos não manifestavam aquela insanidade perturbadora e seu sorriso malicioso era apenas destinado a mim. Os lábios escarlates que tanto me fascinavam. Por tanto tempo.

O portal estava escuro, aprisionando as luzes intensas do outro lado. Não tive vontade de atravessar para observá-la em seu último suspiro através do véu. Tinha receio de não poder voltar , afinal, não encontrara o caminho sozinho. Fui guiado até ele.

O ponteiro que indicava os segundos congelou subitamente. Fechei os olhos quando uma luz forte irrompeu-se do portal. As luzes ofuscavam minha visão. Brilhantes demais para serem filtradas apenas pelas pálpebras. Coloquei as mãos sobre os olhos, para protegê-los dos flashes cintilantes e incômodos.

Respirei fundo e bem devagar, sentindo uma fragrância leve e adocicada no ar, semelhante ao de magnólias recém colhidas. O perfume da morte tinha o cheiro dela. Era inebriante e me fez retornar ao _antes_. Lembranças frescas em minha mente e nas páginas do Bloody Black Book. Descrevia o aroma em sua pele suada quando nos encontrávamos em noites de verão, também presente nos lençóis abandonados no colchão em que eu acordava sozinho na manhã seguinte, chamando por ela.

- Bellatrix? – sussurrei quase inconscientemente, espiando por entre os dedos a luz que esvaecia lentamente.

- Quem está aí? – o teor imponente em sua voz não mudara – Por que eu não consigo ver?

Ela olhou direto para mim com as íris e pupilas esbranquiçadas como se soubesse onde eu estava. O que era quase impossível, pois enfrentara uma claridade intensa demais para permitir que enxergasse qualquer coisa, mesmo que tivesse mantido os olhos fechados.

A cegueira passaria após algumas horas, aconteceu comigo também. Admito que era agonizante ver suas íris refletir branco no lugar do negro. Talvez ela tenha demorado demais.

- A luz deve tê-la cegado. – respondi, tentando disfarçar a voz – Vai passar.

- Quando exatamente?

- Não tenho certeza. Você demorou do outro lado.

Ela pareceu desapontada com a minha resposta. Relaxou o corpo, andando devagar e cuidadosamente. Ajoelhou-se, tocando a grama seca e morta. Quando avaliou que era seguro, deitou de costas na relva. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- É tão cansativo morrer. – refletiu, colocando as mãos sob a nuca – Você não acha?

- Não está brava com isso?

- Por que estaria? – interpolou, cruzando os dedos sobre abdômen – Morri lutando pelo que sempre acreditei. A causa para qual dediquei toda a minha vida. Tenho orgulho de partir em sua virtude.

Eu senti raiva de sua tranqüilidade, somente para me lembrar – com certa relutância - que eu assumira esta indiferença do mesmo modo que ela estava fazendo. Não há motivo para se agradar alguém naquele lugar. O que aconteceria se fracassasse? Com certeza, nada pior do que já ocorrera. Engoli todas as críticas que gostaria de despejar sobre seu discurso.

- Supondo que estivesse brava, não há nada que possa fazer agora, não é?

- Quer saber o porquê está aqui?

- Não agora. Prefiro descansar.

Era incomum conversar com ela depois de tanto tempo e sem levantar a voz. Havia gritaria e confusão na última vez que nos encontramos. Ofensas foram relembradas e movimentos bruscos nos guiavam. Lembrava-me muito bem de seu olhar alucinado na ocasião. Ela foi a última a falar, como no final de uma discussão. Exceto que suas palavras me calaram para sempre. Ou até agora, pelo menos.

- Preciso lhe explicar tudo antes que eles venham me procurar. – deitei-me de costas ao seu lado, virando o rosto para observá-la.

Usava um longo vestido de seda bordô, que parecia lhe cair como uma luva no corpo esguio.  
Os cabelos negros e levemente ondulados cobriam o busto quase por inteiro. Não havia nenhum sinal de rugas ou cansaço em seu rosto jovem. Os cílios espessos e sobrancelhas simétricas estavam exatamente como eu lembrara segundos atrás, assim como os lábios, tão vermelhos quanto o sangue coagulado nas costas de minhas mãos. A pele macia estava tão lívida que eu podia enxergar, mesmo no escuro, as veias azuladas pulsando na curvatura do pescoço fino. Queria tocá-la para descobrir se continuava fria como no _antes._**  
**  
- Quem? – retomou, abrindo os olhos que não enxergavam o céu sem lua, mas repleto de estrelas.

- Os gatos.

- Os gatos? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas – Certo, você venceu. Onde estamos?

- Um cemitério, aparentemente. Todos os Black estão enterrados aqui, menos nós.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, de olhos abertos. A sombra de um sorriso surgiu em sua face pálida antes de ela descruzar os dedos começar as estalá-los. Virou o pescoço vagarosamente na minha direção.

- Estava me esperando, Sirius Black?

- Esperando a sua morte. - ela riu com desdém – É isso que fazemos. Esperamos até que o próximo Black chegue, então, partirmos para sempre.

Silêncio.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Você saberá quando recuperar a visão. – ela franziu o cenho, parecendo irritada – Tive de esperar dois anos por você.

- E isso é tudo o que fez?

- Você não sentirá fome, nem sede, nem sono. O cansaço é inevitável, pois pensar demais é sufocante, mesmo que você não sinta a necessidade de respirar. Se ficar entediada, pode ler ou escrever...

- Oba!

-... no Bloody Black Book.

- Que merda é essa?

- Pensei que não estivesse brava.

- Lamento se a idéia de passar a eternidade lendo e escrevendo não me atrai tanto quanto você esperava.

- Não determino as regras, apenas as transmito.

- Eu não estava te culpando. – ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. – O que é esse livro, afinal?

- É onde todos Black escreveram suas lembranças enquanto esperavam.

- Suponho que isso seja melhor que nada. –ponderou, cruzando os dedos por debaixo na nuca. – Leia algo para mim.

- Quê?

- Como você quer que eu leia? Não posso ver.

De fato, ela estava certa. Entretanto, eu sabia que não tardaria até que eu tivesse de abandoná-la. Minha espera terminara e o partir se aproximava. A qualquer momento, eu os ouviria entre os arbustos secos. De repente, me pareceu que já deviam estar ali.

- Então? – insistiu Bellatrix.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, eles virão me buscar antes que eu possa terminar a lembrança.

- Mas onde eles...?

- Silêncio! São eles.

Foi como se eu os tivesse convocado. Virei o pescoço para ver que os arbustos tremeram antes dos olhos amarelos brilharem na escuridão. Dois felinos saltaram com leveza, andando em círculos sobre o túmulo de Elladora Vega Black antes de se aproximarem. Possuíam a mesma pelagem cinzenta, porém um deles parecia ligeiramente menor. Trocaram olhares cúmplices, antes de me fitarem longamente.

- É agora? – perguntei esperançoso. Ambos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Por que não?

Não responderam. Um deles miou, o outro o imitou antes de mirar o corpo inerte de Bellatrix, ainda deitada e calada ao meu lado. Uma pergunta surgiu em minha mente e não tive coragem de fazê-la em voz alta. _É por causa dela?_ Eles acenaram positivamente, saltando juntos para longe e desaparecendo por entre os túmulos.

- O que eles disseram? –perguntou Bellatrix, como se já soubesse a resposta.

Por que eu não podia seguir adiante como todos os outros? Senti-me perdido e indignado. Lembrava de ter lido sobre aqueles que tiveram de esperar mais do que deveriam. Um por escolher o retorno ao _antes_ e depois se arrepender e o outro simplesmente por não ter conseguido atravessar no tempo determinado. Ambos violaram as regras e sofreram seus castigos pré-determinados. Mas o que eu tinha feito?

Talvez nada. Compreendi tudo sem ninguém ter que me explicar. Era ela, sempre ela. Como se não bastasse ser a responsável pela minha morte, Bellatrix era agora, o motivo de eu continuar vivo. Ou pelo menos, consciente, o que só servia para dificultar ainda mais a situação. Num impulso me levantei, andando até o túmulo em que deixara o grande livro negro e manchado de sangue.

- Lerei algo para você.

- Ótimo. – ela fechou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente. – Sobre quem?

- Você e eu.

Sim. Algo me dizia que era aquilo que eu deveria fazer, afinal, quantas vezes pensei em marcar as páginas para que ela as lesse depois? Nem todas as lembranças eram sobre quem as escrevera. Muitas vezes, surpreendi-me com relatos que jamais pensei que encontraria. Leria tudo para ela, queria fazer isso. Era um assunto inacabado e eu decidi dar um fim nele, de uma vez por todas.

- Quem poderia ter escrito algo sobre nós?

- Muita gente. – ela franziu o cenho enquanto eu me sentava sobre o túmulo de Orion Avior Black. - Mais do que pode imaginar.

* * *


	3. Orion Avior Black

* * *

**Orion ****Avior Black**

**

* * *

**

Grimmauld Place

Março, 1967

Eu estava sentado bem próximo à janela do quarto. Segurava um maço de cigarros em uma das mãos. A varinha girava por entre os dedos da outra, imaginando quanto tempo teria até Walburga perceber minha ausência e começar a me procurar pela mansão. Ou gritar meu nome em plenos pulmões, para que eu a ouvisse do segundo andar. Provavelmente a segunda opção. Apurei os ouvidos, mas a correria no piso de madeira atrás da porta era quase tão irritante quanto as vozes que se seguiam. Esganiçadas e ofegantes. Perdiam-se no fim do corredor ou ao atingir o terceiro patamar, forrado com um carpete felpudo.

Crianças.

Realmente, eu detestava festas de aniversários. Aniversários de sobrinhas mimadas. Como Andrômeda. E seus amigos esquisitos. Crianças cujos sobrenomes eu desconhecia. Todas se esgueirando pelos corredores, parecendo demasiado curiosas com tudo que viam e ouviam em minha mansão. _Nossa_ mansão. Desistira de discutir com Walburga sobre o local apropriado para suas tão adoradas festas. Grimmauld Place era o mais bonito e o mais espaçoso. Sempre soube disso, mas continuava a argumentar. Ela mimava muito as sobrinhas. Tanto quanto os filhos. Nossos filhos, Regulus e Sirius.

Sirius...

Uma criança difícil de controlar. Não parecia ter sido criado por mim, nem por Walburga, ou por qualquer outro Black. Tão diferente de Regulus, que era sempre tão educado. Tão inteligente. Tão obediente. Pensei em meu filho mais novo. Queria que o aniversário dele chegasse logo. Já havia até pensado no presente. Suspirei ansioso e num impulso, levantei-me para procurá-lo no armário. Encontrei a caixa, bem embrulhada num papel fosco. Com um aceno da varinha, ela se abriu. Apanhei o curioso objeto mágico e coloquei na mesinha próxima à minha poltrona. Sentei novamente, fitando aquela tal c_âmera fotográfica_. Uma velha herança de família.

Havia muitos quadros nas paredes do Grimmauld Place. Alguns reproduziam belas paisagens. Outros refletiam desenhos medonhos que eu preferia não comentar. Pelo menos, não perto de Regulus. Este era fascinado pelos porta-retratos antigos da família. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes o havia surpreendido nos corredores, observando nossos antepassados pendurados nas paredes e por vezes cutucando algumas pessoinhas nas fotografias, que protestavam baixinho. Certa vez, Regulus contrabandeou um dos quadros para o seu quarto. O mais antigo deles, de seu tataravô, Phineas Black.

Phineas era, por acaso, o inventor do objeto sobre a mesa. E quando eu o pendurei novamente no corredor do terceiro andar, ele sugeriu que escrevesse à minha tia Lycoris para perguntar se ela ainda o possuía. Muitos dos grandes tesouros dos Black eram passados de geração a geração. E foi assim que o consegui. Lycoris faleceu um ano depois de receber minha carta e em seu testamento, dizia ter deixado a máquina fotográfica para seu sobrinho mais novo, no caso, eu. Regulus nunca soube. Eu esperava presenteá-lo ao seu sétimo aniversário. Quando a magia se revelaria para ele. Assim, poderia aproveitar mais seu o primeiro grande tesouro.

Afastei as cortinas da janela para observar a movimentação dos convidados. O jardim estava deserto. Walburga insistia que deixassem suas preciosas flores em paz. Eu discordava, obviamente. Tanto espaço livre era realmente um desperdício. Tamborilei os dedos na mesinha um momento, tomando uma nota mental de onde deveria ser - e seria - a próxima _festinha_. Logo percebi que Walburga provavelmente estava muito ocupada para perceber que eu subira. Acendi um cigarro com um aceno da varinha, odiando-me por ainda ter esse hábito hediondo de muggles. Abri a janela, a fim de expulsar a fumaça cinzenta e o cheiro de tabaco do quarto.

Apaguei o cigarro. Acendi outro logo em seguida. Traguei, expelindo a fumaça dos pulmões e tentando não tossir.

Observei as begônias e as hortênsias ao longe. Elas contornavam o piso de pedra onde no centro, havia uma fonte. A água espirrava para todos os lados, refletindo os raios de sol, exatamente como na manhã que eu adquirira tal hábito. Estávamos sentados em um dos bancos próximos à fonte. Meus dois cunhados e eu. Cygnus desviou o olhar do seu livro de Poções e franziu o cenho quando Alphard me ofereceu um de seus cigarros. Notei que estava tentando me dizer algo com aquele olhar reprovativo, porém as risadas de Alphard soaram no vazio e quando traguei pela primeira vez, sem tossir, ele me encheu de elogios. Hoje entendo Cygnus e desprezo Alphard.

Joguei o segundo cigarro pela janela. Ele caiu na grama, próximo ao canteiro repleto de visgos do diabo. Walburga plantara-os na noite anterior.

Certas vezes, eu percebia o olhar dela sobre mim. Analisando a constante palidez em meu rosto e como a ponta dos meus dedos estavam sempre amareladas. Quando eu tossia demais, ela franzia o cenho - exatamente como seu irmão Cygnus – e perguntava se eu me sentia mal. Eu dizia que não. E não era muito convincente. Walburga acreditava, ou fingia acreditar. Afinal, aquilo ocorrera mais de uma vez. Uma mentira óbvia. Óbvia demais. Percebi isso quando o ar começou a faltar. Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me livrar do vício.

Apontei a varinha, apagando o cigarro antes que fizesse algum estrago no jardim.

Apanhei o maço e puxei outro, sem tirar os olhos do anterior. Oculto na grama muito verde. Parei um momento, analisando se deveria acender o próximo. Respirei fundo. Tossi. Empurrei o cigarro de volta no maço e o joguei pela janela. Duas crianças surgiram em meu campo de visão. Reconheci Sirius, quando o mesmo se virou, correndo de costas na mesma direção de antes. Seus cabelos escuros oscilavam na altura dos ombros e ele ria debochado da garota à sua frente, que tinha os olhos vendados e os braços esticados à frente, perseguindo-o às cegas.

Uma ruga surgiu no meu reflexo ao observar o rosto de Sirius. Não era uma risada debochada como havia pensado. Era um sorriso. Um sorriso bobo. Cheio de surpresa e leve curiosidade. Vira o mesmo sorriso estampado nos rostos dos amigos estranhos de Andrômeda, assim que chegaram ao salão de festas de Grimmauld Place e notaram que os quadros nas paredes também estavam cantando _Parabéns a você. _Poderia estar enganado. Eles estavam um pouco distantes da janela agora.

Coloquei a varinha sobre a mesa e apanhei a câmera fotográfica, feliz em ocupar as mãos com outro objeto. Ergui-a com as duas mãos, fechando o olho esquerdo e espiando através da lente muito grande. Ajustando-a para que focalizasse as feições de Sirius mais de perto. Perto demais. Consegui ver o contorno de seus olhos neutros, e me surpreendi com o brilho que encontrei entre aqueles tons de cinza. Abrindo mais o pequeno espaço, notei novamente seu sorriso bobo e percebi que a menina o acompanhava no gesto, apesar de haver traços de malícia em seus lábios muito vermelhos. Sabendo que Druella proibia as filhas de usarem maquiagem nesta idade, presumi que os lábios de minha sobrinha fossem naturalmente escarlates.

Bellatrix era a mais velha das três filhas de Cygnus e Druella. Possuía uma beleza intensa e única, bem diferente das irmãs, que poderiam misturar-se à multidão com mais facilidade. Seu rosto era alvo, em contraste com olhos negros, os cílios espessos, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e os lábios tão vermelhos que pareciam manchados de sangue. Seus cabelos negros e compridos estavam presos em uma fita de seda borgonha, a mesma cor de seu vestido de festa. Ainda tinha os braços esticados à frente, e quando Sirius finalmente desistiu de correr, Bellatrix agarrou-o com veemência.

- Finalmente! – exclamou o garoto em voz alta, levando a mão esquerda aos olhos da prima e arrancando a venda por cima de sua cabeça.

- Ah, Sirius! – ela reclamou, olhando em volta e notando onde estavam – Você trapaceou!

Ainda tinha as mãos em seu colete, os dedos segurando firme os botões e o pequeno bolso do lado esquerdo, como se ele fosse escapar a qualquer momento. Sirius percebeu a expressão exasperada de Bellatrix, mas não se afastou.

- Como assim?

- E não sou cega, sabia? – seu tom era de acusação.

- Não é mesmo. - concordou Sirius e amarrou a venda na própria cabeça – Eu sou.

- Cansei dessa brincadeira! – disse, tirando as mãos de cima dele.

Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito, irritada. Sirius esticou os braços para frente, ignorando suas últimas palavras e passando a procurá-la de olhos vendados. Bellatrix empurrou as mãos dele para o lado e arrancou a venda de seus olhos, jogando-a no chão.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? - ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la nos olhos – Não quero mais brincar!

- O que você quer fazer então?

- Diz você. –respondeu, cruzando novamente os braços – Deve ter um motivo para me atrair aqui pra fora.

Ele riu, aproximando-se dela em apenas dois passos. Era dois centímetros mais alto, apesar de Bellatrix ser três anos mais velha. Seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os da prima por um momento, desviando-se em seguida para o lugar onde a venda caíra. Dobrou os joelhos, esticando a mão direita para pegá-la. Bellatrix acompanhou seu movimento com o olhar, estreitando os olhos quando ele se endireitou e fez menção de vendar-se novamente. Ela segurou seu pulso com os dedos finos e pálidos, balançando a cabeça.

Sirius fitou-a surpreso, mas a garota sustentou seu olhar pacientemente, sem dizer nada. Ele começou a desfazer o nó da venda ajustada para a própria cabeça e segurou as duas pontas com as mãos quando terminou. Bellatrix não se moveu quando ele abraçou sua cabeça para amarrar a venda, os lábios próximos ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela levou as mãos aos ombros dele, impedindo-o de se afastar ao terminar o novo nó. Sirius sussurrou algo que não pude ouvir daquela distância.

Apertando as dimensões da câmera contra os olhos, um ruído seco e quase inaudível disparou e percebi que havia tirado uma fotografia daquela cena. Ainda estava emitindo sons enquanto a lente focalizava os lábios de Sirius, traçando uma linha de ligeiros beijos no pescoço de Bellatrix e subindo pelo queixo erguido até encontrar os lábios. Ela abriu a boca levemente, recebendo a língua do garoto e estimulando-a com a sua própria. Quando ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, acariciando seus cabelos e detendo-se na cintura fina, ela mordeu seus lábios com vigor, escorregando as mãos dos ombros para nuca do garoto.

Seus rostos grudados estavam adquirindo uma coloração cinzenta quando a câmera emitiu um novo ruído. Eles se separam com um movimento brusco, e de repente tive a estúpida impressão que haviam escutado o que só eu era capaz de ter ouvido. A última imagem que vi através da lente foi uma lágrima no rosto de minha sobrinha. Abaixei a câmera e notei o jardim imerso na escuridão do temporal que se formava. Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando os rostos assustados de Sirius e Bellatrix. A garota enxugou a gota de chuva no rosto enquanto ele agarrava seu pulso livre, puxando-a em direção à mansão. Correram na mesma velocidade em que a tempestade irrompia nos terrenos de Grimmauld Place.

O vento forte sacudia as copas das árvores e as grades que cercavam o jardim. A fonte trasbordava, espirrando com força nas begônias e hortênsias, já quase submersas em seu canteiro. As vozes no salão de festas ecoavam pelos corredores, gritando ordens para os elfos fecharem as janelas. Os ruídos a seguir indicavam que eles estavam obedecendo. Apanhei rapidamente a varinha na mesa e apontei para o maço de cigarros flutuando ao lado dos visgos, que lutavam contra as gotas que os atingiam com violência. Ele flutuou até a janela do quarto, caindo sobre a mesinha quando Kreatcher empurrou a porta do quarto correndo e parou no lugar quando me viu.

- Desculpe Sr. Black, Kreatcher veio fechar as janelas. – ele hesitou, olhando para os lados no corredor – A Sra. Black mandou e Kreatcher veio fechar, senhor.

- E o que você está fazendo aí parado? – perguntei enfurecido, apanhando o maço de cigarros e escondendo-o no bolso do casaco.

Ele não respondeu. Correu para dentro do quarto e fechou as janelas com os braços finos, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- A Sra. Black estava procurando-o, senhor. – disse, ainda tremendo e me olhando com seus enormes olhos esbugalhados - Ela vai ficar muito feliz que Kreatcher o tenha encontrado. Ela havia pedido à Narcissa para procurá-lo antes, senhor, mas foi Kreatcher que o encontrou...

- Saia daqui. – ordenei. Ele deixou escapar um gemido aterrorizado e saiu correndo, batendo a porta ao passar.

Ainda irritado, apontei a varinha para a fechadura, trancando-a. Fechei as cortinas e sentei novamente na poltrona. Tirei o maço encharcado do bolso, sentindo a umidade deixada no tecido. Respirei fundo. Não tossi.

_- Secar!_

Acendi um cigarro.

**

* * *

**

- Por que escolheu esta lembrança? – foi a primeira dúvida de Bellatrix ao término do relato.

- Consegue adivinhar?

- Não me diga que foi o seu primeiro beijo. – zombou, sentando-se na grama quase de frente para mim.

- Se dissesse, estaria mentindo. – tentei imitá-la no teor de deboche.

- Não foi o primeiro? – repetiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, foi o melhor.

A sombra de um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, revelando compreensão antes de deitar-se novamente na relva e perguntar:

- Mas não era isso o que pretendia me contar, era?

Não respondi de imediato que estava certa. Conseguira adivinhar o real motivo de minha escolha, afinal. Eu sabia como ela interpretaria essa recordação, desde a primeira vez que a lera e era capaz de apostar que havia chegado à mesma conclusão que eu, embora o tivesse feito em menos tempo.

- Essa memória prova que você não foi a única responsável pela morte do meu pai.

O sorriso tornou-se evidente. Ela suspirou, tentando demonstrar algo entre indignação e alívio. Afastou uma mecha para longe dos olhos, arranhando levemente a testa. Então analisou as unhas compridas por um instante, sem poder vê-las realmente.

- Cansei de ouvir o contrário. – replicou, levando o polegar até a boca e mordendo o canto da pele em volta da unha.

- Deve lembrar-se dele na época em que me formei em Hogwarts.

- Ah sim, lembro-me bem. – ponderou, dando de ombros - Talvez eu tenha lhe feito um favor, no final das contas.

De fato, eu estava tentado a concordar com ela, porém era estranho demais dizer que fizera um favor ao matar alguém. Mesmo que essa pessoa estivesse naquele estado. Meu pai sempre fora um homem atraente e elegante, contudo parecia tão miserável na última vez que o vira, que poderia até sentir pena dele, se não estivéssemos discutindo na mesma ocasião. Agradeci pela voz de Bellatrix ter interrompido meus pensamentos e lembranças dele.

- Espero que Regulus tenha lido isso.

* * *


	4. Dorea Lacaille Black

* * *

**Dorea Lacaille Black**

* * *

Mansão em Highlands  
Abril, 1973

Era estranho e incomum. Havia pelo menos dez pessoas ali e nenhuma parecia interessada em algo além da própria xícara de chá. Fitei o rosto rechonchudo de Peter Pettigrew, sentado bem à minha frente. Ele segurava firme o seu pires alaranjado enquanto lançava olhares ansiosos aos seus amigos, Sirius e meu filho James. Este cochichava no ouvido de Andrômeda algo que a fez gargalhar, ignorando por completo a expressão contrariada no rosto do primo menor, Regulus, de braços cruzados e parecendo muito irritado.

O quarteto mais adiante - sentado nas poltronas que coincidentemente estavam mais afastadas das outras no círculo - era composto por dois rapazes de olhares vagos e minhas sobrinhas-neta, Bellatrix e Narcissa. Nenhuma das duas parecia ter notado a distância proposital, que permitiam uma conversa mais íntima com seus possíveis pretendentes. Ao invés disso, observavam os cavalos presos ao tronco de uma árvore através da janela. Evitei olhá-los por muito tempo. Não gostava mais deles.

Sabia que eram o principal motivo de ter conseguido reunir todos os presentes. Há tempos notara que por termos escolhido a tranqüilidade daquelas montanhas, recebíamos poucas visitas de nossos familiares. Quase todos residiam no Norte da Inglaterra e apareciam na mansão somente após terem recebido pelo menos uma dúzia de convites insistentes para nos visitar um final de semana. Era solitário para Charlus e eu dividirmos todo aquele espaço, principalmente quando James estava em Hogwarts. Foi quando decidimos adotá-los.

Apenas dois cavalos no começo, Sereno e Cobre. Cavalgávamos todas as manhãs até alcançar o cemitério à margem do penhasco não muito distante da mansão. James ia com Charlus durante os feriados e logo tivemos de adotar um só para ele. Então decidimos por mais quatro, além da égua que James havia escolhido. Algum tempo depois, reparamos que as visitas tornaram-se mais freqüentes. Sendo para visitar os membros falecidos da família, que passaram a ser enterrados no cemitério em Highlands após a morte de minha mãe em 1962, ou mesmo para tirar alguns dias de descanso e cavalgar pelas montanhas. Tornara-se um hábito que eu havia adotado antes de todos.

Mas não agora. E repito, todo aquele silêncio era estranho e incomum. Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão minha, pois era eu que sentia necessidade de falar.

Charlus sentou-se ao meu lado no pequeno sofá e tocou meu ombro de leve antes de sussurrar, próximo ao meu ouvido:

- Você está bem? – sua voz afável me tranqüilizou.

Acenei positivamente, voltando minha atenção para todos os presentes e sorrindo ao notar que James também me fitava com um olhar preocupado. Bellatrix se levantou de repente e começou arrastar sua poltrona para mais perto do grupo maior, arranhando o assoalho de madeira num zunido irritante. Narcissa imitou a irmã e os outros rapazes acompanharam-na no gesto, puxando com certa dificuldade os assentos mais robustos. A morena sentou-se, cruzando as pernas em seguida, como se nenhum dos olhares de censura pudesse constrangê-la. Apanhou o bule de chá mecanicamente e serviu duas xícaras, oferecendo-as à Lestrange e Malfoy, que aceitaram impassíveis.

- E então? – retomei, a fim de cessar o incômodo silêncio - O que pretendem fazer no feriado de Natal?

James apressou-se em engolir o chá para responder:

- Eu estava pensando em convidar os Marauders para visitar a gente no Natal, que tal mãe? Posso? – pediu, alegremente.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, pensando o quanto seria trabalhoso hospedar os três amigos de James em nossa mansão, uma vez que estavam sempre aprontando. Se nem mesmo temiam professores de Hogwarts, como Charlus e eu poderíamos controlá-los para que não explodissem a mansão? Observei os olhos castanhos e suplicantes de James e então respondi:

- Não vejo por que não, James. – apanhei o bule, servindo-me mais uma xícara de chá – Mas e Remus? Poderá vir da próxima vez? Afinal, o que há de errado com esse garoto? Está sempre doente.

- Ninguém sabe. – Sirius respondeu com urgência – É uma doença rara pelo que sabemos. Algo genético ou coisa assim, pois a mãe dele também tinha.

- É contagioso? – repliquei, aflita.

- Claro que não! - a voz esganiçada de Pedro prendeu minha atenção. – Só é realmente muito grave.

Suas bochechas coraram quando ele percebeu que todos o olhavam. Apressou-se então a pegar uma colher e adicionar açúcar ao seu chá. Descansei minha xícara na mesinha de madeira no centro do círculo e observei que James ainda esperava uma resposta, embora parecesse saber qual ela seria.

- Neste caso, vocês três podem ajudar a ficar de olho nele, não é? – James e os amigos acenaram com entusiasmo. – Ótimo, então.

- E vocês? - indagou Charlus para as garotas – Aonde planejam passar o Natal?

- Talvez em casa mesmo, - respondeu Andrômeda distraída com as mechas do cabelo castanho – Mamãe disse que não pretende ir à França este ano.

Charlus apertou levemente minha mão, indicando que aquele era o momento correto para perguntar o que havíamos discutido há alguns dias. Sorri para as minhas sobrinhas, mas só Andrômeda retribuiu o gesto no mesmo tom animado.

- Pensávamos em convidá-los para passar o feriado conosco, pois daremos uma grande festa. – foi Charlus quem falou, fitando esperançoso todos à volta.

Um breve silêncio, interrompido por Andrômeda que novamente foi a primeira a se manifestar:

- Adoraríamos. – respondeu, repreendendo o desinteresse das irmãs com um olhar – Enviarei uma coruja para mamãe após o jantar.

- James vai tocar piano na festa, tia? – perguntou Narcissa, ansiosa.

- Bem que eu gostaria que ele aprendesse algo, Cissy, mas a única coisa que ele pratica é quadribol.

- E tem algo melhor? – defendeu-se James, servindo os amigos de mais chá.

- Como pode dizer uma idiotice dessas, James? – Sirius cruzou os braços, zombando o amigo – Sua mãe é a melhor pianista da família e você só pensa em se exibir montado numa vassoura.

Sorri agradecida, impedindo-me de corar com o elogio. Poderia até dizer que considerava Sirius como um segundo filho, apenas pelo tempo que passava em nossa casa. Sua mãe parecia não gostar muito da idéia, mas era quase impossível impedi-lo de fazer algo que quisesse. E essa regra parecia valer para quase todas as crianças da família.

- Por que você não aprende a tocar então, priminho? Já que não sabe voar mesmo. – provocou Bellatrix, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Malfoy, que era o capitão do time da Sonserina.

- Eu sei voar muito bem, priminha. – retrucou o garoto, fuzilando ambos com o olhar.

- Não foi você que caiu da vassoura no teste de apanhadora, Bella? – a voz contida de Regulus arriscou um comentário, que foi recebido com gostosas gargalhadas pelos três Marauders. Até Andrômeda escondia um sorriso atrás da xícara já vazia enquanto Narcissa segurava o riso com as costas da mão direita.

Bellatrix sequer corou, descruzando as pernas e levando o indicador até a boca enquanto sua íris negra parecia faiscar em direção ao primo mais jovem, que não se intimidou. Observei Peter e James diminuírem as risadas e Sirius fitando-me curiosamente.

- Afinal, não seria uma má idéia aprender a tocar piano.– refletiu o garoto, com ar pensativo – Pode me ensinar nas férias de verão, tia Dorea, que tal?

O sorriso de Sirius era suave e belo, assim como os traços fortes em seu rosto sério demais para um garoto de apenas treze anos. Ele apoiou o corpo nos pés traseiros da poltrona, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e observando a prima com o rabo dos olhos.

- Com prazer. – respondi, por fim.

– Voltando à festa de Natal... – Charlus retomou, brincando com a colher de chá dentro da xícara - O que me dizem vocês, rapazes? Malfoy? Lestrange?

- Lamento, Sr. Potter, mas tenho planos com meus pais. – respondeu Malfoy pomposamente – Enviaremos um presente da Grécia para compensá-los.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Malfoy. – disse James, imitando a voz galante do loiro, o que me fez lançar-lhe um olhar pouco reprovador. – Embora eu admita que a festa não será a mesma sem você.

Malfoy esboçou um sorriso cínico e tomou um gole de chá, crispando os lábios finos em seguida. Lestrange por sua vez, parecia nem ter ouvido a pergunta. Observava Bellatrix cuidadosamente, os olhos castanhos fixos na altura dos lábios da garota, que ainda tinha o indicador entre os dentes, roendo o canto da unha com certa impaciência. Percebendo que o rapaz a encarava, ela afastou a mão, colocando-a sobre o joelho e puxando apenas um milímetro o tecido do vestido vinho.

- Não será uma grande festa se você também recusar o convite, Rodolphus. – falou, sorrindo maliciosamente, mas evitando olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu não perderia uma ocasião como esta. – o rapaz inclinou-se na direção dela, sem desviar o olhar de seus lábios escarlates.

Um ruído alto proferiu quando a poltrona de Sirius tombou para frente, voltando a posição normal. Ele mantinha a expressão séria e seus olhos cinzentos estreitaram-se na direção da prima, que novamente puxava o tecido do vestido com os dedos, deixando os tornozelos finos a mostra. O tilintar das colheres de chá era o único som que abafava sua respiração pesada. Ninguém o observava, pois os cavalos lá fora relinchavam inquietos, atraindo a atenção de todos, exceto a minha e de Bellatrix. Os primos trocaram olhares enigmáticos até a voz de Narcissa interromper o silêncio na sala.

- Será que não podemos mesmo? – pediu, num tom envergonhado.

- Cissy! Agora não. – sibilou Andrômeda.

Charlus apertou um pouco mais a minha mão, o que me fez encará-lo. Lançou-me um olhar preocupado, ao que eu retribuí com um novo aceno displicente. Notei que todos me olhavam agora, um tanto apreensivos como se eu fosse desatar a chorar ou esbravejar com eles a qualquer momento. Era difícil e complicado admitir para mim - ou para eles - que apesar de ainda sofrer com o que ocorrera, eu conseguira aceitar os fatos e seguir adiante.

Observei os cavalos se acalmarem, concentrando-se no gramado por fim. Um deles tinha o mesmo tom castanho daquele que havia me derrubado. Afastei a lembrança de tê-lo condenado antes de dizer:

- Acho que sei o motivo dos cavalos estarem inquietos. – todos franziram o cenho, exceto James e Charlus – Eles estavam esperando que alguém lhes desse atenção. Não era um dos motivos de tantas visitas?

- Tia, não precisamos cavalgar se a senhora não quiser. – disse Andrômeda suavemente.

- Bobagem... – esbocei um sorriso – Vamos lá para fora, está um belo dia afinal.

Ninguém se moveu. James ainda tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas ao apanhar a cadeira atrás do sofá e ajudar Charlus a me posicionar nela. Quando ele me empurrou rumo à varanda, ouvi o som dos sapatos seguindo de perto. James abriu a porta de vidro e logo estávamos todos sentindo a suave brisa de outono em nossos rostos. James e Sirius correram até a árvore, desamarrando o nó da corda que prendia os cavalos e puxando-os em nossa direção.

- Iremos todos? – a voz de Peter parecia tremida quando ele recuou alguns passos sem desviar o olhar dos cavalos. – É que eu prefiro ficar aqui. Posso?

Percebendo o temor em seu pedido, decidi que seria melhor se cavalgassem em pares. Era uma boa solução, constando também que havia nove pessoas para apenas cinco cavalos. James montou primeiro, seguido por Andrômeda que sequer solicitou ajuda para subir e Lestrange já segurava a rédea do cavalo que pretendia cavalgar.

- Seria melhor se os mais jovens ou inexperientes cavalgassem com alguém que já tem o hábito e conhece as redondezas. – propôs Charlus, puxando o ombro de Regulus que pretendia montar sozinho num dos cavalos.

- Nesse caso, Peter pode ir com Andrômeda, Regulus com Sirius, hummm... – notei que alguém acabaria indo só e pensei quem poderia ser – Narcissa com Malfoy e Bella com Lestrange. James poderia cavalgar a frente para guiá-los já que conhece todos os caminhos.

- Eu realmente prefiro ficar aqui, Sra. Potter – manifestou-se Peter, apreensivo – Assim posso lhe fazer companhia.

- Quanta gentileza, Peter – elogiou Sirius, aproximando e batendo nas costas do amigo – Mas não se preocupe, pois eu ficarei com tia Dorea. – ele ergueu a cabeça para ver quando Lestrange ajudava Bellatrix a subir no cavalo. – Não estou a fim de cavalgar hoje.

- Não me diga que também não sabe montar em um cavalo, Black? – zombou Malfoy, subindo no cavalo e esticando o braço para Narcissa lhe acompanhar.

A garota encolheu-se, corando intensamente ao mover os lábios finos e dizer:

- Será que não posso ir com James?

Bellatrix fungou, segurando uma risada. Malfoy recuperou a pose arrogante, dando de ombros ao observar Narcissa andar até o cavalo de James, que parecia extremamente confuso e irritado com o pedido, mas puxou Narcissa pelo braço fino quando ela o esticou em sua direção. Sirius adiantou-se para ele, piscando com o olho direito.

- Muito bom, Cissy. – disse, levantando o polegar quando a garota abraçou James carinhosamente, fazendo franzir as sobrancelhas, impaciente – Assim Peter pode ir com Malfoy, já que ele cavalga tão bem.

- É uma ótima idéia, - concordou Andrômeda, parecendo aliviada – Você vem comigo, Regulus.

- Vai sobrar um cavalo. – insistiu Regulus, sorridente.

- É melhor ir com sua prima, Regulus – Charlus aconselhou, apanhando a corda do cavalo livre e puxando-a até a árvore novamente.

O moreno cruzou os braços irritado, andando até a prima e recusando a mão da prima para ajudá-lo a subir no cavalo. Quando todos já estavam prontos para partir, Sirius sorriu uma última vez para um irritado Malfoy – que tinha os dedos de Peter cravados em seus ombros – antes de fixar os olhos sombrios em Lestrange, que abraçava Bellatrix, contornando as mãos da garota com as suas próprias para segurar as rédeas do cavalo.

A tensão em seu rosto era evidente e o ódio parecia exalar dele, na forma de sua respiração pesada. Percebi os punhos rígidos ao lado da cintura enquanto a risada de Bellatrix esvaecia conforme os cavalos afastavam-se. Charlus sugeriu para que voltássemos à sala e talvez ele quisesse aprender algo sobre o piano, mas Sirius sequer se moveu. Aproximei-me dele, a cadeira deslizando com dificuldade pela superfície disforme da varanda até alcançar a sombra de seu corpo projetada no chão. Toquei seu braço e ele virou apenas o pescoço, encarando-me estranhamente.

- Você deve ir também, Sirius – sugeri, convicta. – Charlus ficará comigo, não se preocupe.

Ele não esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos transmitiam gratidão quando ele desceu os degraus e desfez o nó na corda que prendia o último cavalo a árvore. Era óbvio que ele pretendia fazer isso, mesmo que tivesse insistido em ficar. Os pontinhos coloridos já quase desapareciam ao longe quando ele montou, piscando para mim antes de fincar os tornozelos na pança do cavalo, que empinou e correu em direção às arvores que haviam engolido o restante do grupo. Observei seus cabelos negros ao vento, imaginando se minhas suspeitas eram apenas alucinações. A voz de Charlus despertou-me dos devaneios.

- É um garoto estranho, esse seu sobrinho. – ponderou, segurando o encosto de minha cadeira e me conduzindo de volta à sala.

- Verdade, mas ela também é. – refleti calmamente, o que fez Charlus franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Sim, era realmente estranho e confuso. Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão minha, pois eu sentia a necessidade de saber.

* * *

- Por que não me recordo deste dia? - perguntou Bellatrix, pensativa.

- Talvez porque não foi algo tão marcante em sua vida.

- E foi na sua? - replicou, com pouco interesse.

Demorei a responder, sem entender o porque não queria lhe contar que apenas desejava ler algo sobre James antes de partir para sempre. Era uma boa lembrança dele. A expressão divertida em seu rosto quando Narcissa o abraçou como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia e o sorriso sincero que encorajou Peter a montar sozinho no caminho de volta. Provavelmente fora a única vez que admirei um sorriso além do de Bellatrix, pois este jamais seria direcionado apenas para mim após aquele dia. Nunca aprendera a dividi-lo. Não queria aprender.

- Talvez...

Ela suspirou, impaciente e franziu as sobrancelhas antes da nova pergunta:

- Não era para Dorea estar no cemitério dos Potter?

- Não, você não está no dos Lestrange certo? - respondi, virando algumas páginas do livro.

- Então somente os que nascem com o sobrenome vem para cá?

- Ou quem realmente torna-se um por associação.

- Como a minha mãe?

- É. - encerrei, encontrando uma nova lembrança no livro - Exatamente assim.

* * *


	5. Druella Angela Black

* * *

**Druella Angela Black  
**

**

* * *

**

Ilha Drear

Julho, 1977.

Senti meus pés em terra firme e mantive os olhos fechados, jurando a mim mesma que aquela seria a minha última tentativa de tentar descobrir aonde minha filha ia toda vez que sumia. Para meu total espanto, não estava mais encarando a porta de mogno de seu quarto, e sim uma antiga cabana que vira somente uma vez, num antigo álbum de fotografias da família. Arrepiei-me ao recordar as antigas histórias que ouvira de meu marido a respeito deste lugar. Espiando por cima do ombro, imaginei o que Bellatrix poderia querer ali.

Havia notado o comportamento de minha filha mudar nos últimos dias e suspeitava sobre a causa de tanta estranheza. Tanto silêncio. Não que Bellatrix fosse a pessoa mais comunicativa da família, porém, havia algo. Algo diferente. Ela não comia muito bem e o que conseguia engolir parecia causar-lhe náuseas. Estava mais magra e mais pálida, se é que fosse possível. A curiosidade persistente – que eu também possuía – havia sumido, juntamente às perguntas inconvenientes que costumava fazer à Andrômeda sobre seu novo namorado durante o jantar.

Antigos hábitos retornaram, como roer as unhas enquanto observava o portão do jardim através da janela de seu quarto, noite após noite. Imóvel e quase sem piscar, como se alguém fosse chegar naquele instante e qualquer distração pudesse arruinar tudo. O alguém. Eu definitivamente suspeitava sobre quem era. O único alguém que havia nos deixado. Que havia deixado-a também. Talvez... Ninguém tinha certeza de nada. Eu, inclusive.

Libertando-me dos devaneios repentinos, caminhei em direção à cabana, que aparentava estar deserta. No entanto, eu tinha certeza que Bellatrix ainda não tinha partido. Aproximei-me devagar, sempre atenta aos ruídos que vinham da floresta escura, ainda que o sol quente do verão iluminasse todo o restante do ambiente. Aquele lugar me causava arrepios e não era habitado há quase uma década. Era surpreendente como a filha – e ela própria – conseguira encontrá-lo, uma vez que diziam não existir no mapa.

Quando alcancei o portão, notei que muitas teias de aranha envolviam-no. Com certa repulsa, empurrei a grade com o cotovelo encoberto pela capa azul marinho. A estradinha de paralelepípedos estava muito suja e esverdeada, envolvida por musgos, e não havia flores no jardim, apenas arbustos mal cuidados e alguns formigueiros. As vidraças jaziam embaçadas, embora não houvesse sinal algum de que chovera há pouco tempo. As letras P e B estavam entalhadas em uma plaqueta de madeira ao lado da porta principal.

A cabana pertencia à Pollux Black e fora deixada - entre outras fortunas descritas em seu testamento – para o seu segundo filho, Alphard. Pensei no que meu sogro diria se soubesse o que o filho havia feito com sua antiga residência, abandonando-a neste estado medonho e mais, doando-a como refúgio ao seu neto mais rebelde e recém queimado da tapeçaria. Provavelmente iria sugerir para que queimassem Alphard também, o que já havia sido feito.

Contornei o quintal em passos largos, chegando à pequena varanda dos fundos e subindo os pequenos degraus que rangeram. Hesitei antes de abrir a porta da cozinha, sentindo o cheiro de mofo que provinha das paredes e armários úmidos. Jamais conclui que Sirius passara mais de uma noite naquele lugar após deixar o Largo. Os sofás e tapetes imundos, as cortinas rasgadas e o antigo piano de cauda coberto de pó indicavam que ele – assim como meu cunhado – havia abandonado a residência após uma breve estadia.

Não havia ninguém no térreo e quando subi as escadas, pude ouvir claramente o ruído de alguém acionando a descarga no banheiro do segundo andar. A porta estava entreaberta e percebi que era Bellatrix ajoelhada ao lado do vaso, os braços cruzados sobre a superfície do mesmo. Usava um vestido de seda negro e comprido que me fez pensar se o motivo de seu mal-estar era o calor sufocante de usá-lo em pleno verão. Escondi-me atrás de uma cortina rasgada, temendo que notasse minha presença ao se levantar, mas ela parecia absorta em seu próprio reflexo no espelho trincado.

Observando-se com calma, Bellatrix abriu a torneira e começou a lavar o rosto com as mãos. Prendeu os cabelos com uma presilha e ajeitou as mangas compridas do vestido, tirando um pequeno frasco de um bolso oculto na cintura e tomando o seu conteúdo num só gole. Apoiou o corpo na pia, segurando seu peso leve em uma das mãos enquanto a outra desligava a torneira. Afastou-se devagar e colocou ambas as mãos sobre o abdômen, retirando-as subitamente ao ouvir o barulho no andar debaixo.

Encolhi-me ao máximo atrás da cortina, fazendo um grande esforço para não tossir com a poeira acumulada no tecido. Ela passou por mim e desceu as escadas de pedra, ouvindo o som do piano desafinado. Seguia-a, com cautela, e quando cheguei ao patamar, não desci as escadas. Decidi ocultar-me atrás de um grande vaso de cerâmica cinza, onde poderia enxergar a sala melhor e sem ser notada.

Vi Sirius debruçado sobre a cauda do piano, afinando as cordas embaixo da tampa aberta. Ouvi seus protestos contra os pequeninos camundongos que pulavam correndo entre as cordas finas, escapando por entre seus dedos compridos e cheios de cicatrizes. Ele usava uma calça jeans e um casaco preto que chegava à altura dos joelhos, mas não cobria o peito nu. Bellatrix o observava da beira do sofá, onde estava sentada. Estalava os dedos finos sobre o colo, parando ao ouvir Sirius fechar a tampa do piano com um estrondo.

- Por que veio aqui? – perguntou Sirius, parado e fitando a cauda do piano.

- Eu queria falar com você. – ela respondeu e voltou a estalar os dedos.

- Sobre a minha decisão?

- Não.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda estático. Eu sabia que minha filha - assim como o resto de nossa família – apoiava a causa de Lord Voldemort e decidira permanecer ao seu lado quando começasse a agir contra os que não possuíam sangue puro. Sirius discordava obviamente, querendo contradizer a todos que tivessem o seu mesmo sangue correndo nas veias, como já estava acostumado a fazer. Escolhera seu próprio caminho, e mesmo este sendo o errado, era muito orgulhoso para admitir. Tolo demais.

- É verdade que você vai se casar?

- Eu não sei.

Ele a encarou antes de se sentar no banquinho e começar a tocar, de costas para ela. Seus dedos corriam pelas teclas com a leveza que parecia não existir nas mãos ásperas. A melodia era triste e ao mesmo tempo forte, como o som de antigas óperas sobre o amor e ódio que minha cunhada Walburga costumava nos levar para assistir. Bellatrix levantou-se, caminhando devagar para sentar ao lado de Sirius, mas de costas para o piano.

- Estou vendo que praticou bastante na casa dos Potter. – falou, quando a melodia cessou e os dedos dele descansaram sobre os joelhos.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio enquanto inclinava a cabeça devagar para descansar o queixo sobre o ombro de Bellatrix. Sua respiração pesada parecia aquecer o pescoço dela e as veias dilatadas tornaram-se salientes em sua pele muito pálida. Bellatrix virou o rosto para o lado oposto e ergueu a mão direita para acariciar as mechas embaraçadas de seus cabelos, quase tão negros quanto os dela. Ele suspirou, sentindo o tremor involuntário dela sob seu hálito quente.

- Eu posso sentir na sua pele. – sussurrou, roçando os lábios levemente em seu pescoço. – Não posso mais tocá-la.

Bellatrix moveu o braço esquerdo instintivamente, mas Sirius abraçou-a, sussurrando algo inaudível em seu ouvido. Afastou a manga para revelar a marca negra recém queimada no braço de minha filha, que abaixou a cabeça devagar e fitou um ponto qualquer no carpete bordô. Quando ele se afastou para olhá-la, Bellatrix levantou-se do banco e subiu de costas no piano, cruzando as pernas ao sentar-se sobre a tampa da longa cauda e apoiar o tronco nas mãos postadas ao lado dos quadris. Sirius acompanhou seus movimentos com um olhar inquisitivo.

Ela piscou devagar e várias vezes, sem desviar o olhar dele. Cobriu novamente a marca negra, escorregando a manga até o pulso fino. Tão fino quanto seus dedos que agora desabotoavam as presilhas das sandálias e puxavam levemente a barra do vestido para que as mesmas não enroscassem ao deslizar para encontrar a superfície macia do antigo carpete. Notei suas unhas recentemente roídas, sinal evidente de seu estranho comportamento nos últimos dias.

- Toque para mim, então. – pediu, erguendo levemente o pé para equilibrar as pontas dos dedos na superfície de madeira ao lado da última tecla e não atrapalhar a melodia que seguiria.

Sirius levou uma das mãos até o tornozelo exposto de Bellatrix, parando a milímetros de tocar a pele. Hesitou, então dobrou os dedos e logo começou a apertar as teclas do piano, a melodia preenchendo o silêncio e o vazio na sala de estar empoeirada. A sinfonia era ainda mais trágica e poderosa que a anterior e, conforme ele movia a cabeça para acompanhar as notas mais altas, Bellatrix jogava a cabeça para trás, balançando-a para livrar os cabelos da presilha e deixá-los cair como cascatas negras sobre os ombros.

Sirius olhava apenas para os próprios dedos, chocando-se contra as teclas com tanta intensidade que chegava a ser violento. Isso até Bellatrix descruzar as pernas e colocar os ambos os pés sobre seu ombro direito. Então os toques suavizaram-se e ele inclinou a cabeça para o mesmo lado, encostando os lábios entreabertos na curvatura do tornozelo dela, que apenas fechou os olhos em resposta ao estímulo que a língua quente dele exercia sobre sua pele.

Ela suspirou quando ele mordeu de leve o peito de seu pé, deixando uma marca quase invisível de seus dentes incisivos. Apenas uma de suas mãos estava no piano agora. A outra dedilhava os calcanhares de Bellatrix, subindo até a panturrilha e escorregando para os joelhos, afastando o tecido que o encobria e alcançando a parte interna de suas coxas. Os olhos dela continuavam fechados, mesmo que suas feições demonstrassem um desejo lascivo ao morder o lábio inferior. Ela estremeceu ao perceber que a língua dele traçava o mesmo caminho dos dedos, pulando apenas o calcanhar.

A melodia soou estranha e disforme quando os dedos do pé de Bellatrix escorregaram dos ombros de Sirius para as teclas. E mais ainda quando ele se levantou e a puxou com força para fora da superfície lisa do piano, pressionando as suas costas contra a madeira e fazendo algumas notas soarem totalmente desafinadas. Ele ergueu a barra do vestido até chegar à cintura e puxou com os dedos a lingerie delicada, deslizando-a pelas coxas até que caísse sozinha ao atingir os joelhos. Bellatrix ocupava-se em abrir os botões de seu casaco, beijando seu pescoço com a boca entreaberta e descobrindo seus ombros largos do tecido negro enquanto ele mesmo abria o zíper da calça jeans.

Após livrarem-se de todas as peças, Bellatrix ajoelhou-se no carpete e Sirius acariciou seus cabelos negros apenas um momento antes de se juntar a ela, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. Envolveu-a em seus braços, inclinando o seu corpo para deitar-se sobre ela no carpete gasto, entrelaçando os dedos e erguendo os braços acima da cabeça sem ao menos desencostar seus lábios dos dela. Bellatrix afastou as pernas ligeiramente para acomodar-se melhor com o peso dele sobre o seu corpo, mas Sirius tomou este gesto como um convite silencioso para finalizar as carícias preliminares.

Ela não gritou com o súbito movimento dele. Apenas abriu os olhos em surpresa e sustentou seu olhar penetrante, enquanto elevava as pernas para cruzá-las nas costas suadas de Sirius. Suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e os dentes cobrindo parte dos lábios escarlates fizeram com que ele tornasse as carícias mais amenas, soltando as mãos dela para colocá-las no carpete e sustentar parte de seu peso ali. Ao notar-se livre da contínua pressão, Bellatrix suspirou e empurrou-o com força para o lado, rolando no carpete e invertendo as posições.

Ela moveu-se suavemente sobre ele, os cabelos cobrindo parte dos seios enquanto Sirius deslizava as mãos de sua cintura para encontrá-los. Colocou os dedos sobre o peito nu, arranhando-o levemente com o que restara das unhas roídas. Sussurrou algo inaudível e não consegui sequer ler o movimento tenro de seus lábios. Ele acenou positivamente e no minuto seguinte, ambos estavam deitados lado a lado e de costas no carpete, ainda ofegantes e parecendo exaustos demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

O silêncio era algo muito íntimo para que eu o violasse, mesmo que tivesse milhares de motivos para fazê-lo. No entanto, eu só conseguia manter os lábios crispados, imaginando se algum dia iria recuperar os movimentos nas pernas, tamanha a dormência que sentia nelas. Sirius e Bellatrix permaneciam deitados e agora tinham os olhos fechados, como se tivessem adormecido. Julguei que seria seguro me retirar agora, afinal, já saciara minha curiosidade sobre o comportamento de minha filha. Admirei-me ao perceber que não tinha a menor intenção de contar nada do que vira a ninguém, porém, antes que pudesse me concentrar o suficiente para desaparatar dali, ouvi a voz de meu sobrinho soar no vazio:

- Você sabe que ainda me importo com você, não é? – seu tom era suave, mas carregado de pesar.

- Eu sei. – Bellatrix virou o rosto para fitá-lo, e pareceu aliviada ao notar que ele manteve os olhos fechados – Mas em breve você não vai dar a mínima.

- Acha mesmo?

- Não. – e dizendo isso, ela colocou as mãos sobre o abdômen e virou rosto para encarar o teto. – Tenho certeza absoluta.

Algum tempo depois, já parada em frente à janela de meu quarto, refleti sobre as últimas palavras de minha filha. Concluí que era importante. E sério demais para permanecer em segredo. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ensaiei perguntar algo que a fizesse admitir, ou quem sabe deixar escapar uma informação suspeita durante o jantar. Dias depois, surpreendi meu marido a observá-la com desconfiança, murmurando algo sobre sua má alimentação e como aquilo iria refletir na festa de casamento. Bellatrix estancou, parecendo ter esquecido completamente que se casaria com Rodolphus Lestrange dali algumas semanas. Ordenou para que os elfos enchessem seu prato de purê, lançando-me um olhar suplicante em seguida.

Naquela mesma noite, socorri-a em seu quarto após ouvir os gemidos contidos através da porta de mogno que dava para o corredor. Livrei-me dos lençóis manchados de sangue e ela livrou-se do enorme fardo que carregava. Lembro-me de suas lágrimas ao me implorar para esquecer o ocorrido. Assenti, já imaginando as conseqüências de minha promessa. Tentando me convencer de que tudo ficaria bem, abracei minha filha que acabara de completar seu vigésimo aniversário. Não era mais uma criança, tão pouco se comportara como uma. Jamais. Aquela fora a única vez que a vira chorar. Primeira e última.

Agora percebo que as únicas lágrimas derramadas depois deste dia foram as minhas.

* * *

Observei quando Bellatrix afastou o dedo indicador dos lábios, deixando um rastro em vermelho na pele completamente corroída em volta das unhas, que não tardariam a sofrer o mesmo destino. Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, aparentemente indecisa sobre o que dizer.

- Você acreditou nela? – sua voz melancólica não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim.

- Mas não em mim? – replicou, elevando o tom.

- Você tinha motivos para mentir, ela não.

Sua expressão foi de melancolia à aversão em apenas um segundo.

- E por que não?

- Ela estava morta.

Minha resposta não a convenceu, mas foi o bastante para cessar mais perguntas.

- Leia outra. – ordenou, começando a roer as unhas da outra mão.

* * *


	6. Cygnus Rigel Black

* * *

**Cygnus Rigel Black**

**

* * *

**

Cemitério em Highlands

Agosto, 1979

Era estranho o fato de permanecerem em silêncio ao fitar o caixão no centro do círculo. Ninguém chorava, nem mesmo os familiares mais íntimos do falecido. Orion Avior Black. O nome estava gravado em dourado no mármore esverdeado do túmulo e o caixão já fechado estava prestes a desaparecer sob a terra úmida ao lado da cova. Desviei o olhar para o oceano, emoldurado por nuvens sombrias.

A garoa incessante favorecia o aspecto trágico do funeral e o ambiente lúgubre do cemitério - localizado nas proximidades do penhasco – evidenciava ainda mais a sensação de luto da ocasião. O número de membros da família Black era pouco superior ao dos demais bruxos convidados e ainda que estivessem todos reunidos em volta do mesmo espaço, era possível identificar cada um deles. Todos sob o guarda-chuva seguro na mão enluvada em couro negro, cor prevalecente também nas vestes escuras que usavam.

Druella estava em pé ao meu lado, imóvel como uma estátua e embora não demonstrasse sofrimento na expressão vaga em seu rosto, eu podia senti-lo fluindo dela. Firme, consistente e inalterável.

Acompanhei o seu olhar quando ela o desviou para seguir duas pessoas que se afastavam do grupo, lenta e cautelosamente. Tomado pela curiosidade, segui-os por entre os túmulos e mausoléus, deparando-me com uma cena que nem de longe poderia imaginar.

Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore para espiar quando o descendente mais jovem de Orion – Regulus Black - apontou sua varinha para minha filha mais velha, Bellatrix. O rapaz espiava por cima do ombro, incerto se alguém os veria além da árvore e túmulos a sua volta. Bellatrix também tinha a varinha em mãos, porém parecia mais preocupada em observar o primo do que usá-la.

- Você matou o meu pai! – acusou o rapaz, impetuoso.

- Um Black por um Black, primo. - ela revidou, sem erguer a voz.

- O que?

- Olhe, que tal fingirmos que a morte de ambos foi um simples acidente? – sugeriu, indiferente – Desta forma evitaremos que mais alguém seja explodido daquela tapeçaria imunda da sua mãe.

- Como pode ser tão...? – gesticulou, a varinha tremendo na mão - Eles estão mortos!

Num movimento súbito, Bellatrix empurrou-o contra a parede. As varinhas de ambos caíram, emitindo um som agudo quando ela o segurou pelas lapelas do casaco negro, pressionando as costas contra o mármore mais alto de um dos túmulos.

- Por escolha própria como deve saber. – seu tom era de ameaça – Eles falharam e agora se foram. É uma perda? Sim. É uma tragédia? Não. A guerra continua e nós devemos fazer o mesmo. É o que eles gostariam que fizéssemos.

Regulus lançou-lhe um olhar furioso antes de desvencilhar-se dela com um breve empurrão. Apanhou a varinha caída e caminhou em passos firmes em direção ao grupo que abandonara, deixando Bellatrix a observá-lo. Franzi as sobrancelhas, pensando no que ela havia dito por último, porém uma nova e diferente voz me impediu de refletir sobre quem eram _eles_.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sirius Black se aproximou em passos largos, a capa negra se arrastando pela grama molhada enquanto os cabelos negros oscilavam contra a suave brisa proporcionada pela garoa. Bellatrix revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Foi determinado o dia de primos chatos, por acaso? – divagou, manifestando leve irritação.

- É um prazer revê-la também, Bellatrix. – ele devolveu, sem deixar-se perturbar com a expressão exasperada no rosto da prima. – Com quem estava falando?

- Seu irmãozinho chorão. – ela respondeu, em tom sarcástico – Ele é tão patético.

- Concordo, eu gostava mais dele antes de fazer aquela tatuagem estúpida no braço.

Bellatrix apertou a varinha nas mãos, aparentemente tentada a erguê-la e até usá-la. Fitou o braço esquerdo, antes de perguntar em tom ávido.

- O que você quer?

- Quero saber se é verdade o que eles dizem.

- Sobre quem? – replicou, confusa.

- Você.

A compreensão espalhou-se em sua face lívida. Ela permaneceu calada e não desviou os olhos negros do primo. Queria saber sobre o que falavam, então tentei ler seus pensamentos. Não consegui e uma nova dúvida surgiu em minha mente.

- Não é tudo verdade. - encerrou, dando-lhe as costas, porém antes que pudesse recomeçar o trajeto, Sirius a segurou pelo pulso.

- Não acredito. – sussurrou, amargurado – Está escondendo algo nisso, mas não quero mais descobrir. Será apenas mais uma decepção, pois isso é o que a define agora, Bellatrix.

Um ligeiro estampido e Sirius desapareceu. Bellatrix respirou fundo e seguiu adiante, segurando o braço esquerdo com firmeza ao lado do corpo. Quando alcançamos o cemitério, notei que o grupo reduzira à apenas meia dúzia de pessoas, dentre elas, Lucretia, Walburga, Regulus, Lucius Malfoy e minha filha mais jovem, Narcissa. Bellatrix aproximou-se da mãe, tocando seu ombro de leve e indicando o seu regresso, mas Druella não lhe deu atenção. Meramente moveu o pescoço para encará-la quando começou a falar, num fio de voz.

- Mãe, lamento, mas...

- O que você quer, Bella? – Druella interrompeu-a, exasperada. – Pode ir, eu sei que ele está te chamando, ou melhor, ordenando.

- O que há com você? – replicou a mais nova, no mesmo tom.

- Você sabe muito bem que ele não queria isso para você.

- A escolha foi minha! – vociferou Bellatrix, mas ninguém desviou o olhar para a discussão – Tanto faz, eu só vim me despedir.

- Adeus. – Druella falou, sem desviar o olhar quando Bellatrix se afastou para desaparatar logo em seguida.

O silêncio reinou novamente e ninguém se mostrou disposto a quebrá-lo. Nem mesmo Lucretia ao se despedir, deixando uma rosa solitária sobre o túmulo do irmão e acenando para os presentes antes de dirigir-se à saída do cemitério. A garoa cessara quando Walburga e o filho decidiram partir também, os guarda-chuvas balançando fechados nas mãos ao caminhar para longe dos túmulos. Apenas Narcissa e Lucius permaneceram com Druella, hesitantes ao notarem que o céu já estava escurecendo.

- Se não se importam, gostaria de ficar mais um pouco aqui, sozinha. – a voz de Druella pareceu aliviá-los.

Partiram em seguida, juntos e sem protestar.

Druella permaneceu imóvel durante alguns minutos e então espiou por cima do ombro antes de caminhar devagar até o caixão, sentando-se na superfície ainda fechada para me observar. Tentei sorrir para tranqüilizá-la enquanto pensava nas melhores palavras para iniciar uma conversa.

Há dias que não falávamos nada um com o outro e somente agora eu percebia o quanto sentia falta de sua voz. Acreditava que o silêncio decorrera de situações desagradáveis que preferíamos não comentar. Algumas envolvendo nossas filhas, Bellatrix e principalmente Andrômeda. Porém, senti que era o momento de recorrer às palavras, mesmo que não fossem suficientes para amenizar todas as dores.

- Eu sabia que voltaria para me buscar.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e me surpreendi ao notar que não olhava para mim, mas para o túmulo à sua frente. Ela abriu a metade da tampa do caixão onde estava sentada, revelando o rosto pálido do corpo inerte. Observei meus olhos fechados e um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu meu cérebro.

Tudo estava embaralhado e confuso. Os olhos negros de Orion através do fino tecido que envolvia o meu leito. As respostas sussurradas a cada uma de suas inúmeras dúvidas. O relato sobre a dor e o fracasso da missão, que resultara naquele momento. Também havia contado algo importante sobre minhas filhas. Feito um pedido, talvez. Esforcei-me para retornar àquele breve instante.

Então aconteceu.

_Dissera-lhe tudo. Sobre o segredo de Bellatrix e a decepção com Andrômeda. Ele não quebrou o silêncio ao término da confissão. Permaneceu imóvel, fitando a janela do quarto que dava para o jardim. Não conseguia ler seus pensamentos, nem arriscava adivinhá-los. Estava fraco demais, quase morrendo. Uma longa pausa. Ele falou primeiro._

_- Tem certeza sobre isso? – seu tom sério dava duplo sentido à pergunta._

_Fechei os olhos, com o propósito de visualizar o rosto da única pessoa que realmente sentiria falta. Consegui, com certa dificuldade. Os cabelos dourados emolduravam seu rosto alvo e os belos olhos azuis fitavam-me curiosamente enquanto um sorriso malicioso ganhava forma em seus lábios tênues. Desejei que não demorasse a vê-la novamente e por pouco não pedi para voltar atrás em minha decisão, mesmo tendo certeza que era a mais certa para nós dois. Druella não sentiria a minha falta. Habituara-se a ela. _

_- Faça agora. – ordenei, por fim._

_E ele fez. A luz verde e a luz branca. Não fui capaz de suportá-las por muito tempo. Ainda gritava quando encontrei o caminho de volta. Não era o correto e jamais o escolheria, se não fosse por ela. De repente, tudo me foi esclarecido. Não deveria seguir adiante. Não sozinho._

Porém, era exatamente assim que eu me encontrava naquele momento. Sozinho. E perdido. Tentando - ao mesmo tempo - descobrir o porquê era capaz de vê-los sem ser visto. Eu não poderia ser assim. Não como um fantasma. Era apenas transparente e não invisível. O que havia de errado? Suspendi os devaneios e ouvi minha voz rouca formular uma pergunta.

- Por que só você consegue me ver?

- Talvez os outros não quisessem fazer isso. – ela respondeu, muito séria.

- Você queria?

- Tanto quanto você não quis perceber isso. – revelou, apontando o mármore marrom onde o meu nome estava gravado – Dói muito?

Não respondi imediatamente, embora soubesse precisamente sobre o que se tratava a pergunta. Ela se aproximou, procurando a resposta em meus olhos transparentes. Observei que os seus estavam marejados e então disse:

- Doeu menos do que deixá-la.

Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos azuis, molhando o seu rosto em questão de segundos. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, mas me limitei a apenas sofrer por não poder fazê-lo. Ela esticou os dedos, arriscando segurar os meus e atravessando o ar ao alcançá-los. Estremeceu ligeiramente e senti o calor fluir dela para mim. Sentindo que permitiria, voltei a tocá-la com a mão transparente. Era estranho - e extraordinário – como se eu pudesse sentir sua pele macia novamente.

- Venha comigo. – ela pediu, contornando meu pulso com os dedos finos sem realmente poder segurá-lo.

Caminhamos em silêncio por entre os túmulos e mausoléus até alcançar a encosta do morro, onde os tons azuis escuro do céu e mar misturavam-se continuamente. Ela parou ao atingir a extremidade do penhasco e não me percebi flutuando pouco antes de ela ponderar:

- Você terá de voltar para o outro lado, meu amor.

A voz suave ecoou por um breve momento, quando seus pés aproximaram-se das pedras mais frouxas na superfície disforme.

- Do que está falando? Que lado?

- O meu.

E se atirou, caindo como uma leve pena suspensa no ar e me abandonando para sempre. O seu pedido tornara-se uma meta, porém, quando consegui cumpri-la, era tarde demais. Ela já descansava em seu belo túmulo na mesma tonalidade de seus olhos azuis. Passei toda a minha espera ao seu lado, apoiando o livro na superfície de mármore enquanto via frases surgindo conforme eu as escrevia no Bloody Black Book.

* * *

Dessa vez Bellatrix permaneceu em silêncio. A ponta dos dedos finos esfregavam o pescoço, pressionando devagar os ossos da clavícula enquanto seus olhos cegos fixavam algo perdido na escuridão. Ao perceber que mais uma de suas unhas roídas sangrava nos cantos, resolvi continuar a leitura, virando as páginas para encontrar a lembrança que tinha em mente. Queria ter algo a dizer sobre a anterior, mas nada me veio à mente.

- Eu não fui ao funeral de minha mãe. – ela murmurou, parecendo conversar com seus botões.

- Não acho que isso a tenha surpreendido. – falei sem ânimo e grato por ela não escolher uma pergunta iniciar a conversa.

- Ela nunca aceitou a minha decisão de tomar o lugar dele.

- Como Death Eater?

Bellatrix acenou positivamente e voltou a distrair-se com os dedos da mão esquerda, roendo o canto das poucas unhas ainda intactas. Eu sabia que estava pensando em Druella até contorcer o rosto de dor e afastar o dedo machucado da boca, esfregando-o com vigor na manga do vestido quase do mesmo tom.

- Fui instruída a seguir o caminho que ele mesmo havia estipulado. – ela divagou, num tom amargo e incompreendido - Por que, de todas as pessoas, ela não quis entender os meus motivos?

- Talvez não fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

- Ela era. – esclareceu - Mas acreditava que eu jamais a abandonaria, como ele fez.

A discussão cessou, pois Bellatrix parecia ter encontrado o melhor argumento para esquecer a lembrança que acabara de reviver. Tirara a própria conclusão e seria irredutível. Voltei a atenção para o livro, folheando-o à procura de uma nova lembrança digna de interesse mútuo. Parei, coincidentemente no mesmo momento em que Bellatrix tornou a falar.

- Os Black sempre ficaram ao lado dos puro sangue, mas qual deles chegou a derramar o seu próprio por essa escolha?

- Meu irmão tentou. – respondi, observando a caligrafia borrada em vermelho nas páginas envelhecidas – Mas creio que não foi ele a derramar.

Ela se moveu, impulsionando o busto para frente e apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, tentando evidenciar sua impaciência.

- Me poupe, Sirius. – replicou, exasperada – Por que não diz logo o que pretende?

* * *

**N.A.2:** Esclarecendo umas cositas: esse capítulo foi parcialmente baseado nos últimos 20 minutos do filme "O Sexto Sentido".

* * *


	7. Regulus Arcturus Black

* * *

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

**

* * *

**

Praça Leicester

Novembro, 1979.

O frio parecia ter congelado meus ossos quando movi o braço para apanhar o relógio de bolso, verificando quantos minutos ainda teria de esperar. Franzi as sobrancelhas, notando que ele não estava atrasado. Era eu quem estava muito adiantado. A temperatura era de vinte graus abaixo de zero naquela madrugada e a neve cobria quase toda a superfície da praça deserta, exceto por alguns arbustos mais elevados, próximos à cerca. Andei até um dos bancos e limpei a neve com uma das mãos enluvadas antes de me sentar. Balançando os pés e o corpo levemente, esperei que a movimentação me aquecesse momentaneamente.

Refleti se deveria ter marcado o encontro àquela hora, afinal, o sol estava prestes a nascer. Percebendo que era quase impossível enxergar algo com clareza através dos flocos de neve que caíam no terreno, tornei a consultar o relógio. Agora me preocupava com a demora de Sirius. Teria alguém descoberto meu paradeiro? Ou impedido Sirius de vir me encontrar? A ausência de uma resposta me atormentava, assim como o silêncio absoluto na praça. Até o sopro do vento movendo as folhas nas árvores parecia ter-se aquietado. Tirei a varinha do bolso, segurando-a firme na mão esquerda.

Ouvi passos na neve. Virei-me somente para ver a luz saindo da varinha do Death Eater que me encontrara.

_**- **__Reducto!_ – ele gritou, e o banco explodiu após eu me jogar na neve - _Stupefy!_ – o segundo feitiço passou a centímetros de mim, que desviei a tempo de apontar minha própria varinha antes que o terceiro viesse.

_**- **__Expelliarmus__!_ – gritei. Ele se moveu tão rápido quanto um gato, jogando-se atrás de uma das árvores, onde provavelmente escondera-se antes. Corri com o mesmo objetivo, enquanto ele gritava.

_- Stupefy! Stupefy!_ – os feitiços ricocheteavam em alguns dos brinquedos a minha volta. – _Reducto!_ - Um dos balanços soltou-se da corrente e estourou. Pedaços de madeira voaram no ar, caindo por toda a neve. - _Stupefy!_

_- PROTEGO! - _Alcancei a árvore, escondendo-me.

O silêncio caiu sobre a praça. O único ruído vinha do gira-gira ainda em movimento, provavelmente atingido por algum dos feitiços. Apoiei-me no tronco e inclinei a cabeça um pouco, somente para ver o Death Eater correndo na minha direção, a varinha na frente. Estava quase me alcançando quando berrei.

_**- **__Impedimenta__!_ – ele usou o Feitiço Escudo para criar uma barreira entre nós. – _REDUCTO!_ – a barreira se desmaterializou, mas o Death Eater não estava mais lá. Ouvi um estampido e me virei. – _STUPEFY!_

O feitiço acertou-o em cheio no peito, ele cambaleou e caiu no chão, desmaiado. Ergui a varinha, porém algo me atingiu pelas costas e caí de bruços na neve. Senti minhas costelas doloridas quando apoiei as mãos na neve para tentar – em vão - me levantar. Minha visão ficou embaçada e tombei novamente. O feitiço me atingira com tal intensidade que tive dificuldade para permanecer consciente.

- Garoto estúpido! – vociferou uma voz familiar. Quando virei devagar, Bellatrix fitava-me com seus olhos sombrios – _Expelliarmus_! – ela gritou e minha varinha voou para longe. **– **_Ennervate!_ **– **o outro Death Eater despertou e pôs-se em pé num pulo.

Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios ao me ver desarmado. A mulher se aproximou, sem baixar a varinha. O rapaz que a acompanhava apanhou a sua própria do chão. Reparei que seu rosto era estranhamente familiar. Seus olhos eram castanhos, assim como os cabelos ondulados que chegavam à altura dos ombros caídos. Ele também apontava sua varinha, um tanto apreensivo, e olhava Bellatrix com o rabo dos olhos. Esta havia se ajoelhado na neve, me analisando profundamente. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando ler minha mente, entretanto, meu pai havia me ensinado oclumência muito bem.

- E agora? – perguntou o rapaz, quando Bellatrix se levantou.

- Como assim e agora? – retorquiu ela, os cabelos negros balançando contra o vento quando se virou – Você estragou o plano, seu tolo!

- Ele estava esperando alguém?

- É claro que estava. – Bellatrix respondeu num tom muito baixo, como se para si mesma – Por que mais estaria aqui sozinho?

Ela olhou a sua volta, baixando a varinha ao lado da cintura. Neste momento, reconheci o rapaz como sendo Rabastan Lestrange**. **Irmão mais novo do Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange, que havia se casado com Bellatrix no ano passado. O Lorde das Trevas havia admitido-o em seu círculo íntimo há apenas alguns meses. Apesar de não o conhecer pessoalmente, tinha lembranças das fotografias do casamento de minha prima, que ele mesmo havia tirado. Avery dissera-me certa vez que a especialidade de Rabastan eram feitiços de transfiguração e memória.

- Você tem certeza?

- Está duvidando de mim? – o tom de Bellatrix era ameaçador.

A varinha na mão do rapaz tremeu levemente, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Bellatrix voltou-se novamente e chutou meu abdômen com força. Urrei de dor e apertei a barriga com as mãos, curvando o corpo para frente e gemendo de raiva. Tentei me levantar e Bellatrix deu-me um novo chute, no mesmo lugar e com mais força. Com os olhos lacrimejando, despejei todos os palavrões que sabia.

_- Silêncio! _– ela ordenou, enquanto o rapaz se aproximava e arrancava com força alguns fios de meu cabelo. - Mas que diabos você está fazendo?

- Eu trouxe poção Polissuco. – disse, tirando um frasquinho de dentro da capa e jogando os fios de cabelo. – Eu posso esperar e você o leva daqui.

- Não! – Bellatrix berrou antes que ele pudesse beber. – A pessoa já devia ter chegado, pois Regulus estava contando os segundos no relógio.

- Acha que nos viu e desaparatou?

- Talvez... - ela divagou em silêncio. - Ou não viria, suspeitando a armadilha. – Ergui um pouco a cabeça e localizei minha varinha parcialmente escondida na neve. – De qualquer forma, a ordem do Lorde era para nos livrarmos dele.

Senti um arrepio involuntário percorrer minha espinha até chegar à nuca. Esperava que isto acontecesse, uma vez que havia abandonado os Death Eaters. Meus motivos pareciam insignificantes agora que estava ali deitado, sem defesa e coberto de neve. O feitiço silencioso de Bellatrix me impedia de dizer qualquer coisa. Até implorar misericórdia para que o Lorde me aceitasse de volta. Eu não faria isso, mesmo que tivesse a opção. Arregalei os olhos quando Rabastan se aproximou, mas Bellatrix esticou o braço na altura do seu peito.

- Não, Rabastan. Eu farei isso.

- O Lorde das Trevas...

- Mandou você me _acompanhar. _– ele a encarou, extremamente irritado – Agora vá! Avise Rodolphus que _você _o matou e _eu_ cuidei do resto.

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rabastan e ele assentiu com um aceno da cabeça, desaparatando em seguida. Percebi que Bellatrix ainda observava o ponto onde o cunhado acabara de desaparecer então comecei a me arrastar em direção a varinha. Estava quase a alcançando quando a Death Eater se virou, gritando:

_- Levicorpus!_

Um flash me atingiu e levitei de ponta cabeça, pendurado no ar como se um gancho prendesse meu tornozelo. Ela riu baixo e desdenhosamente. Aproximou-se em dois passos e dobrou os joelhos, ficando com o rosto muito próximo ao meu. Sua íris refletiu contra os primeiros raios de sol que refulgiam no céu e iluminavam seus lábios escarlates. Apanhou a varinha caída bem abaixo da minha cabeça, apontando ela e a sua própria para meu peito. Fechei os olhos, ciente do que viria a seguir e aceitando o inevitável.

_- Liberacorpus!_– caí de costas na neve fofa, a cabeça latejando de dor _– Incarcereous! _– cordas irromperam da varinha, amarrando com força meus braços e pernas. Ela endireitou o corpo, considerando a possibilidade de usar o feitiço silenciador para abafar meus gemidos, agora quase inaudíveis pelas cordas que prendiam meu maxilar e queixo.

- Ah, Regulus, Regulus... – falou, por fim - Então você realmente achou que ia fugir assim sem motivo e viver para contar a história?

Não respondi. Entorpecido pela dor, mal consegui me mover no chão. Bellatrix levantou as sobrancelhas, ainda esperando uma resposta. Arregalei os olhos para ela, tentando transmitir a raiva que eu sentia. Ela riu novamente e guardou as varinhas no bolso da capa. Tirou uma faca pequena do mesmo lugar, admirando a lâmina reluzente, que refletiu o céu nublado quando ela se aproximou. Puxando-me para que sentasse no chão, ela segurou meu queixo entre os dedos da mão esquerda, arranhando minha pele com suas unhas compridas. Meus olhos acompanhavam o movimento da faca, oscilando entre meu nariz e bochecha, indecisa sobre onde e como me machucar.

- O que estava pensando, Regulus? – sua voz saiu amargurada – Com quem você ia falar?

Seus olhos haviam perdido aquele brilho maníaco de segundos atrás e agora pareciam levemente hesitantes. Até os lábios - tão vermelhos quanto eu poderia me lembrar - perderam momentaneamente a cor. Com um movimento rápido, ela cortou parte das cordas que amarravam meu rosto. Tossi, tentando expelir toda a dor que sentia naquele gesto. Bellatrix não soltou meu queixo, mas afastou a faca lentamente.

- Responda! – berrou, me obrigando a fitá-la. – Por que está aqui?

- Sirius... - minha voz soou rouca e fraca.

Sua expressão foi de fúria à aflição num segundo. Repetiu o nome movendo somente os lábios. Ao perceber que penetrara em suas defesas, enfraqueci as minhas por um momento. Tempo o suficiente para que ela lesse minha mente. A faca aproximou-se novamente, sua ponta roçou em minha bochecha, colorindo o pálido de vermelho. Um filete de sangue escorreu quando ela fez um fino corte próximo ao meu queixo.

- Ia contar a ele, não ia? – não precisei de palavras para responder. – Eu sei que ia.

Senti a faca penetrar em minha barriga, as lâminas afiadas dilacerando devagar as camadas desde a pele até o tecido que revestia meu fígado. Uma dor alucinante queimou por dentro e quando gritei, as mãos de Bellatrix cobriram minha boca, abafando parte do som estridente. O bastante para que ninguém fora da praça pudesse ouvir e tentar me socorrer. O brilho alucinante havia retornado aos seus olhos quando ela afundou ainda mais lâmina, embora eu não tenha recordação alguma de ter aberto os meus para vê-la. Apenas sentia - além do torpor e do medo – que estava lá.

Puxou a faca rapidamente, cravando-a em meu ombro a seguir. Abri os olhos em surpresa, só para notar o sangue escarlate espirrando em seu rosto e molhando seus lábios da mesma cor. O sol iluminava quase toda a praça agora e os lampejos de luz ofuscavam em minha mente. Eu via coisas horríveis, sentia os flocos de neve caindo em meu rosto e lembrava fatos angustiantes demais para descrever. Meu irmão nos abandonava, sem olhar para trás... Meu pai tossia, seu rosto rubro enquanto parecia engasgar... Minha família reunida... Todos os Black lamentavam em volta do túmulo negro e era o meu nome escrito no mármore envelhecido. Voldemort gargalhava insanamente. Eu jamais diria a alguém o seu segredo. Jamais chegaria à caverna...

O sangue escorreu quando ela puxou a faca, manchando a neve de vermelho. Senti minha energia esvaecendo como o vento que não movia mais os galhos das árvores a nossa volta. O mundo estava congelando e as cores pareciam desbotar. Até os lábios de Bellatrix tornaram-se cinzentos, clareando-se cada vez... Pendi minha cabeça no ombro dela, sem poder respirar firmemente. As golfadas de sangue encharcavam minhas vestes agora. Desejei que não demorasse muito para acontecer. E que meu pai estivesse me esperando aonde quer que eu fosse.

A claridade excessiva. A escuridão suspendendo-a...

Alguém gritou. Bellatrix caiu ao meu lado, desmaiada. Talvez morta. Seu corpo foi empurrado com violência quando Sirius ajoelhou-se atrás de mim, apoiando meu corpo em cima do seu e tentando estancar o sangue com as mãos enquanto me abraçava. Ouvi-o murmurar desculpas pelo atraso. Ou perguntas sobre o que ocorrera. Acho que estava delirando quando ele apontou a varinha e enfeitiçou os dois cortes mais fundos, fechando-os. Ergui o pescoço devagar para fitá-lo. Seus olhos focalizavam o corpo inerte de Bellatrix:

- Por que ela fez _isso_? – sua íris cinzenta refletiu o sangue esparramado na neve.

- Kreatcher. – sussurrei, recuperando aos poucos minha consciência. Uma expressão confusa surgiu em seu rosto. – Chame... Kreatcher. - repeti num fio de voz.

- Eu não ach...

- Chame-o, Sirius!

Ele hesitou. Olhou para os lados, parecendo suplicar ajuda de qualquer um que aparecesse. A praça continuava deserta. Flocos de neve derretidos escorriam pelos fios de seu cabelo negro. Ele me abraçou com mais força e senti minhas costas quase esmagando suas costelas. Urrei de dor, mas não consegui repetir a ordem. Lancei-lhe um olhar significado, o que o fez assentir com um leve aceno da cabeça.

- Kreatcher... – murmurou, olhando para os lados – KREATCHER!

Com um estampido, o elfo se materializou à nossa frente. Ele emitiu um som agudo e aterrorizado antes de correr para perto de mim, empurrando Sirius para longe.

- Menino Regulus, o que... O que houve? O que...? – guinchava desesperado, limpando o sangue com a ponta da tanga imunda e apontando a mão trêmula para Sirius – Ele fez isso? Foi ele que fez?

- Não, Kreatcher... – respondi, mas o elfo ainda o olhava desconfiado – Precisamos ir...

- Para onde, senhor?

- Leve-o para St. Mungus.

- Para onde, _senhor_? – repetiu o elfo, ignorando Sirius – Kreatcher não vai ouvir o filho traidor dos Black.

- Cale-se Kreatcher, por favor. – ele obedeceu, então olhei à Sirius – Não posso. Preciso ir para outro lugar...

- Sim, senhor. – disse e elfo, segurando meu braço no ar - Vamos senhor.

- Eu vou com voc...

- Não! – gritei, com mais força do que pretendia – Vá embora!

Sirius permaneceu no lugar, com uma expressão amargurada no rosto. Ele tirou o próprio casaco, vestindo-me em seguida. Não me encarava nos olhos, apenas limpava com a varinha o restante de sangue em minhas vestes e rosto. Levantou-se ao terminar, cruzando os braços.

- Por que marcou o encontro? – perguntou, ranzinza.

Não respondi.

Eu devia ter dito o motivo. O verdadeiro. Podia contar-lhe sobre o que descobrira. A obra mais terrível de Voldemort. Ele certamente contaria à Dumbledore. Porém, a Ordem ainda não sabia que havia um espião entre eles. Algo sairia errado. Eu tinha certeza disso. Permaneci calado, desejando que o espião fosse meu irmão. Poderíamos fugir para longe. E ele me ajudaria como um irmão mais velho. Como ele fora para Potter. Como Rodolphus era para Rabastan. Na pior das hipóteses, Voldemort nos mataria juntos.

Ele nunca soube o quando lamentei sua partida. Mesmo que houvesse dito coisas terríveis dele e para ele. Jamais soube. Ou saberia.

- Eu precisava contar sobre... - minha voz vacilou – A morte de nosso pai.

Sua expressão era indecifrável. Ele riu, o que mais pareceu um rosnado de desgosto.

- Acho que ouvi no dia do enterro. – disse, fingindo acreditar no que eu dizia.

- Ela tinha o motivo, Sirius.

- E qual era?

- Ele sabia sobre ela. – ele parou um momento, franzindo as sobrancelhas – E o que havia feito com a criança quand...

- Isso não é verdade.

- Por que mais...?

- Não importa mais. - contestou, a voz firme - Esqueça isso.

Acenou negativamente com a cabeça, enquanto seu olhar furioso captava o corpo de Bellatrix no chão. A neve caía com vigor, cobrindo parte de suas pernas e cintura. Ela moveu o braço e a cabeça, recuperando levemente os movimentos conforme Sirius levava as mãos ao rosto. Suas palmas cobriam os olhos e vi lágrimas escorrerem lentamente. O som baixo que Bellatrix emitiu com os lábios o fez despertar. Ele enxugou as lágrimas furiosamente com as costas das vestes e se levantou.

- Kreatcher! Leve-o e cuide dele. – disse, me olhando com ar ressentido – Devia ter vindo comigo, Regulus.

- Não posso.

- Eu sei. Você ainda pensa como no passado. – desviou o olhar para o corpo no chão, que se movia lentamente – Nosso pai ficaria orgulhoso de _você_.

- Mas eu fugi. – aleguei.

- Bem... – retomou, rindo sarcasticamente enquanto apontava a varinha para Bellatrix, que fazia menção de se levantar a qualquer momento – Não pare agora.

Kreatcher ainda tinha o braço fino esticado na minha direção. Estiquei a mão para tocá-lo e senti todo meu corpo rodopiar velozmente, para aparecer em algum lugar que não visitara há muito tempo. Kreatcher logo me deitou em uma cama macia e começou a cuidar de meus ferimentos. O que teria acontecido com Bellatrix? Não tinha certeza, mas algo dizia que ainda estava viva, apesar de tudo.

_Eu também estou_, pensei. Meu fim não chegara, afinal. Eu ainda poderia visitar a caverna e talvez provasse ao meu irmão mais velho que eu não fora um covarde. Não toda a minha vida. Queria que ele tivesse essa lembrança de mim. Não era mais o seu inimigo, embora tivesse negado ser seu aliado. Provavelmente morreria ao tomar essa decisão. Mas ela era minha para tomar. Só minha.

* * *

Bellatrix bocejou, cruzando as pernas sobre a relva. Balançou a cabeça debilmente, esperando algo mais na lembrança. Quando percebeu que havia me calado, abriu a boca por um breve instante, tornando a fechá-la. Então soube que era a minha vez de perguntar.

**- **Por que fez aquilo?

- Não é óbvio? – devolveu, como se previsse o assunto.

- Um Avada Kedavra seria.

- E teria graça? – ela sorriu ligeiramente e pareceu notar minha expressão zangada - Sinto muito se isso o impressiona, mas a verdade é que conheci Regulus muito melhor do que você.

- Ele era o _meu_ irmão! – constatei e não reconheci o tom rude em minha voz.

- E também um Black, - replicou, tão áspera quanto eu - Algo que você nunca admitiu ser.

Calei-me, desejando ter mais argumentos. Uma expressão de triunfo brilhava no rosto lívido de Bellatrix, apesar de não haver um sorriso nos lábios crispados. Decidi enxugar parte de sua arrogância.

- Lembra-se do que lhe disse aquele dia?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confusa.

- Você perguntou por que eu o matei.

- E qual foi a resposta? – insisti, notando mudanças no timbre de sua voz.

- O Lorde ordenou que eu fizesse.

A resposta firme contrapôs seu olhar hesitante e novamente ela evitou me encarar, fingindo-se preocupar em tocar o gramado seco onde tornou a deitar. Os dedos cruzaram-se sobre o ventre e o luar refletiu o sangue coagulado na base cantos das unhas corroídas. Desejava poder ler seus pensamentos para certificar-me de que entendera a minha pergunta. Não era uma opção.

- Eu não estava me referindo à Regulus. – retomei, por fim.

- Eu sei. – ponderou, fechando os olhos e suspirando. - Ele não estava morto, ainda.

* * *


	8. Walburga Irma Black

* * *

**Walburga Irma Black  
**

**

* * *

**

Azkaban

Outubro, 1983.

A escuridão era quase palpável e o pequeno barco continuava avançando pela neblina gélida. Era possível escutar os gritos desesperados ao longe e a respiração lenta e agonizante dos dementors, flutuando sobre águas tão sombrias que mais parecia um grande buraco negro no centro da Terra. O bruxo responsável pelos remos empalideceu ao perceber que nos aproximávamos da praia deserta e Kreatcher não conseguia conter o pavor que sentia do lugar, refletido claramente em seus olhos arregalados e no tremor constante de suas pernas finas. Poderia até me arrepender de tê-lo trazido, se não fosse tão divertido observá-lo.

Quando alcançamos a margem, concedi ao barqueiro alguns sicles, prometendo galeões se aguardasse meu retorno. Ele hesitou um momento antes de acenar positivamente, fixando o olhar em um ponto especifico do oceano. Ordenei para que Kreatcher me acompanhasse, que gemeu infeliz, mas obedeceu. Desci do barco com cautela, afundando os sapatos na lama e xingando mentalmente o fato de não poder aparatar de onde estava até onde queria. Andei devagar, sentindo as gotas de chuva em meu rosto e a frieza dos guardas que se aproximavam. Suas formas escuras e capas esvoaçantes em contraste com as brumas esbranquiçadas.

O frio se intensificou e uma sensação incômoda me invadiu. Uma mágoa intensa, misturada ao desespero e a vontade de sair correndo dali. Segurei as lágrimas com força, pensando que me livraria delas ao alcançar o portão de entrada. Kreatcher estava aos prantos, agarrado à ponta de minha capa como se temesse ficar para trás. Ao chegar à entrada, deparei-me com um bruxo idoso sentado atrás de uma mesinha de madeira muito antiga. Havia apenas uma vela iluminando o ambiente e seu rosto deprimido. Observando-me através das lentes embaçadas de seus óculos redondos, o velho esticou o braço magro e cheio de cicatrizes, exigindo a minha varinha. Entreguei-a sem demora, esperando-o enquanto a examinava cuidadosamente.

- Satisfeito? – perguntei impaciente, o que o fez desviar o olhar da varinha apenas um momento antes de guardá-la embaixo da mesa. Tirou um livro grosso e empoeirado do mesmo lugar, abrindo-o por sobre a mesa.

- Qual o prisioneiro? – sua voz era baixa e asmática.

- Lestrange, Bellatrix.

Ele virou algumas páginas, correndo o dedo ossudo pelos nomes listados nas folhas encardidas, parando algumas vezes até encontrar o dado correto. Puxou um pergaminho velho, um tinteiro e uma pena, usando-a para anotar a data e hora. Molhou-a no tinteiro, entregando-a a mim para que assinasse o lugar que marcara com X. Rabisquei de qualquer jeito, sentindo mais do que nunca a falta de uma varinha para a azaração que tinha em mente.

- Ala B do quinto piso, corredor 15, cela 217. – disse ele, enquanto guardava a lista e o livro embaixo da mesinha.

Espiei por cima do ombro, notando que Kreatcher esforçava-se para memorizar as informações. Não agradeci quando o velho apontou o corredor comprido à sua direita. Andei rápido até chegar à escadaria, onde três dementors deslizavam pelos degraus. Enrijeci o corpo ao passar por eles, quase correndo para alcançar o piso do quinto andar, com Kreatcher em meus calcanhares. Apoiei as costas num pilar, ofegante e enquanto ajeitava a capa, puxando-a para cobrir os ombros e a cabeça.

Kreatcher corria para lá e para cá, verificando as plaquetas incrustadas nas paredes de pedra cobertas de mofo e indicando o caminho que deveríamos seguir. Caminhei pelo piso duro e úmido, saltando algumas poças e tentando não olhar para os lados quando os prisioneiros das celas começaram a se agitar, berrando e chorando ao me chamar, cada um por um nome diferente. Finalmente cheguei à ala B, sentindo algo que beirava o alívio ao perceber que a maioria das celas no décimo quinto corredor estavam vazias. Os archotes iluminavam os números 211, 213, 215...

A cela 217 era ampla, malcheirosa e tão escura que parecia estar vazia. Mal consegui enxergar Bellatrix através das grades quando ela desencostou a cabeça dos joelhos e me encarou com seus olhos negros. Eles não mais possuíam aquele brilho intenso. Estavam neutros, pareciam sem vida. Sua pele também, pois adquirira uma tonalidade cinzenta, como se absorvesse as cores das paredes à sua volta. Apenas seus lábios continuavam os mesmos de antes, porém, mais vermelhos do que me lembrava. Esses detalhes, mesmo que pequenos, contribuíam muito descrever o caráter de minha sobrinha. Costumava ser bela, forte e decidida. No entanto, enquanto a via escorar-se nas paredes para se levantar, senti que algo roubara parte de sua identidade. Azkaban, talvez.

Ela se aproximou das grades sorrateiramente, envolvendo as barras de metal com os dedos imundos. Notei pequenos cortes nas costas de suas mãos e marcas escuras circulavam os pulsos finos. Havia roído tanto as unhas que filetes de sangue seco acumulavam-se em volta da ponta dos dedos. A sombra de um sorriso iluminou seus lábios vermelhos, em carne viva, como se ela mesma os tivesse dilacerado com os dentes. Não consegui mais olhar diretamente para eles, concentrando-me em fitar os farrapos listrados e indecentes que vestia.

- Como vai, titia? – a voz soou rouca e suave me fez recuar alguns passos.

- Melhor do que você, espero. – sua expressão tornou-se apática e ela soltou as barras – Narcissa manda lembranças.

- Claro, é só isso que ela me manda. – cuspiu as palavras, evitando me encarar nos olhos enquanto andava em círculos pela cela – Suponho tenha fugido com Malfoy para evitar as acusações do Minist...

- Não vim para discutir isso, Bellatrix. – interrompi-a, já sentindo a aproximação dos guardas quando ela parou de andar – Quero lhe perguntar sobre Regulus.

- Regulus? Regulus? – repetiu, incrédula.

- É, Regulus, meu filho. – por um segundo, pressenti que a visita seria uma completa perda de tempo – O que houve com ele?

- Abandonou os Death Eaters. – e percebendo que eu não me manifestara, continuou – O Lorde das Trevas não ficou satisfeito com isso, afinal, Regulus não disse o motivo de ter tomado aquela decisão idiota. Mesmo que houvesse algum, não seria suficiente para convencê-lo, então ordenou para que eu me livrasse dele quando tivesse a oportunidade.

- Ele era seu primo! – falei ríspida, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

Ela cruzou os braços, aproximando-se novamente das grades. Seus olhos pousaram em Kreacther um momento antes de me olhar com profundo rancor.

- Não reconheço nenhum Black que tenha traído ou abandonado o Lorde das Trevas.

Kreatcher abafou um gemido e ajoelhou no chão, as mãos cobrindo parcialmente os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentando repeli-las a todo custo. A mágoa irrompeu-se novamente em meu âmago e embora os dementors não tivessem visíveis em lugar algum, parecia que centenas deles haviam invadido o corredor. Tive vontade de sufocar Bellatrix com minhas próprias mãos. De fato, se aquelas barras não existissem, teria feito. E com certeza sentiria prazer nisso, pois me lembrava bem que ela não me custara apenas um dos filhos.

Ainda conseguia lembrar-me dos gritos que o seguiram desde o quarto decorado em cores repugnantes até o hall de entrada, por onde ele saiu sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Não sobrou nada de ruim para insultá-lo, nem pior castigo para ameaçá-lo e foi quando me calei e deixei que a explosão do seu nome na tapeçaria falasse por mim. Sirius poderia ser um traidor orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás em suas estúpidas decisões e eu jamais o perdoaria por ter nos abandonado, porém, não seria um completo desperdício se ele tivesse voltado para o nosso lado.

E agora Regulus também se fora, também por culpa dela.

- Eu o teria matado se Sirius não tivesse me impedido.

Por um momento, pensei estar alucinando. Talvez ela não tivesse dito o que eu ouvira. Talvez não tivesse dito absolutamente nada. Poderia ter lido meus pensamentos, é claro. Sirius estava lá e Bellatrix sempre fora uma boa Legilimens. Permaneci em silêncio, ouvindo apenas os gemidos abafados de Kreatcher e gotas de água chocando-se contra o piso de pedra. Bellatrix não sorriu, mas sua expressão irônica estava tentando me dizer algo. Ela estreitou as sobrancelhas e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios. Não consegui perdoá-la, principalmente depois de entender sua mensagem.

- Só tenho mais isso a lhe dizer, Bellatrix – ela abraçou as barras de metal, sorrindo maliciosamente – Se você não tivesse matado a criança, teríamos Sirius de volta.

Seu sorriso murchou e tive vontade de recuperá-lo em meus próprios lábios. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, começou a gargalhar, tão alto e tão alucinadamente que atraiu vários dementors. Não senti mágoa, nem raiva, nem nada. Os guardas me cercaram, tentando se aproximar da cela trancada. Bellatrix ria tanto que havia se curvado para apertar o estomago com as mãos. Outras risadas ecoaram por toda a ala B e Kreatcher novamente agarrava a ponta de minha capa, puxando-a loucamente como se estivéssemos sob um ataque. Movi-me rapidamente, percebendo que os dementors estavam abrindo caminho para nós, como se nada além da felicidade insana de Bellatrix fosse digno de atenção.

Um baque surdo fez as risadas cessarem. Todas, ao mesmo tempo. Continuei andando e tentei rejeitar o pensamento de segundos atrás. Não faria sentido algum vê-lo. Teria apenas que aceitar a morte de Regulus, como tentava fazer já há algum tempo. E mesmo que não tivesse seu corpo como prova, sentia que era hora de enterrá-lo para sempre. Uma nova risada abafou o som de meus passos no corredor, era tão familiar que me virei antes que pudesse evitar. Sirius me encarava por trás das grades de sua cela, nº 143. Seus dentes brancos brilhando na escuridão conforme ele ia diminuindo o timbre da risada rouca.

- Só você mesmo poderia tê-la feito rir daquele jeito. – quase não percebi o sarcasmo em sua voz cavernosa. – Ou talvez ele tenha feito. – e apontou o dedo para Kreatcher, que se encolheu minimamente atrás de mim.

- Kreatcher! – o elfo estancou, os olhos esbugalhados na direção da cela – Volte para a praia e me espere com o barqueiro. Não vou demorar.

- Por favor, minha senhora, minha Sra. Black – ele suplicou, quase se ajoelhando aos meus pés – Vamos com Kreatcher, vamos embora agora. Ele é perigoso e não precisamos dele, a senhora não precisa.

- Você é quem precisa me obedecer sem hesitar, Kreatcher. – sentenciei, percebendo que fora um grande erro trazer o elfo comigo, pois estava começando a me irritar – Agora vá e faça o que eu mandei fazer. Vá!

Kreatcher correu pelo corredor, tropeçando nos próprios pés e escorregando sem cair no chão úmido. Sirius riu baixo e sem emoção, levantando-se do chão e andando até a grade, onde pude ver seu rosto cansado parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes fracas dos archotes. Pressionou as bochechas contra as barras, as mãos envolvendo-as na altura do peito.

- Eu vi você. – disse sério, mas seus olhos cinzentos pareciam sorrir – É a primeira vez que me mudam para uma cela com vista para o mar e adivinha o que ele me trouxe?

- Esperança? – zombei, sentindo-me muito contente, ainda que três dementors deslizassem pelo corredor.

- Não. – respondeu no mesmo tom rouco - Você.

Ele gargalhou, porém sua risada era tão amarga e sem felicidade que nenhum dementors sequer a ouviu. Assim como a de Bellatrix, aquela cela era ampla e fedorenta, porém a luz do luar através da pequena janela gradeada iluminava quase todo o espaço além da metade da cela. Observei as paredes laterais com curiosidade, pois estavam repletas de coisas escritas em vermelho escuro. E embora eu jamais pudesse decifrar aqueles garranchos, tinha certeza que o sangue seco grafados nas pedras era o mesmo que corria em minhas veias.

- Vejo que aproveitou muito o seu tempo aqui. – divaguei, andando de lá para cá enquanto pensava na pergunta que precisava de uma resposta rápida e clara. – Sobre o que escreveu?

- Você não quer realmente saber, então diga logo o porquê não foi Kreatcher...

- Bellatrix disse que você salvou Regulus.

- Ah, isso. – ele jogou o corpo para trás, sem soltar as barras de metal – Não foi nada, mas preferiria que ele mesmo viesse agradecer.

- Ele está morto. – disse mais para mim do que para ele – Ele nunca mais voltou.

- Talvez tenha recuperado a sanidade por fim, Regulus sempre fora um pouco...

- Você jamais será metade do que Regulus foi. – estiquei o braço, colocando a mão sobre a sua e pressionando os dedos contra a barra – Não permitirei que insulte a memória dele.

- Isso foi elogio. – defendeu-se, indignado.

- Não sei o porquê perco meu tempo com você, Sirius. – soltei a barra, virando-me para não ter de encará-lo – Sempre foi um desperdício e nada que eu fizesse poderia tê-lo mudado. Você ainda é um erro, mas não mais me pertence. Você mesmo se transformou em um. Adeus.

- Não esqueça de trazer docinhos na próxima visita – Sirius zombou, voltando a gargalhar.

Não lhe dei atenção, afastando-me em pequenos passos. Ainda pensava em Regulus e no que sua morte significava. Teria de deixar tudo para o traidor naquela cela. Desejei que apodrecesse naquele lugar. Muitos outros fins surgiam em meus pensamentos, cada um mais terrível que o anterior. Senti muita vontade de feri-lo, mais ainda do que Bellatrix. Parei abruptamente, calculando que ainda poderia me ouvir naquela distância.

- Sabe Sirius... – ele se calou e virei-me somente para fitar seus olhos cinzentos pela última vez – Se você tivesse voltado, ela não teria matado a criança.

Não escutei nenhuma voz durante todo o trajeto de volta ao andar térreo. Somente o som dos meus sapatos no piso úmido, levemente abafados pelo silvo emitido pelos dementors que me acompanhavam no trajeto. A mágoa desaparecera por completa, nem mesmo a raiva havia retornado. Apanhei minha varinha na entrada e sequer agradeci o bruxo idoso antes de descer a escadaria até a praia deserta. O mar continuava sombrio, mas parecia muito mais belo agora. As ondas chocavam-se contra as enormes rochas e a tranqüilidade da maré acalmava meus pensamentos.

**

* * *

**

- Sua mãe sempre foi tão agradável. – seu tom quase afável me fez rir por um breve instante.

- Sempre concordamos neste específico ponto. – disse, observando a imensidão azul marinho da noite que trazia recordações da maré revolta vista através das grades. – Logo vai chover.

Era curioso e pouco incerto que eu pudesse prever isso. Porém, qualquer um que tivesse passado dois anos observando o mesmo céu entenderia o meu palpite. Uma brisa suave passou por nós e fez com que Bellatrix suspirasse, recebendo as primeiras gotas finas da garoa em seu rosto alvo, enquanto suas sobrancelhas estreitavam-se mais uma vez. Pensei se perguntaria como eu havia adivinhado sobre a chuva.

- Por que não tive uma cela com vista para o mar? – indagou por fim, levemente ofendida.

- Você nunca quis uma. – respondi, como se estivesse esperando aquela pergunta – A única esperança que teria sempre esteve com você. Tatuada em seu braço esquerdo.

* * *


	9. Regulus Hadar Black

* * *

**Regulus Hadar Black**

**

* * *

**

Além do Véu.  
Junho, 1996

As luzes estavam me cegando, mas não importava. Forçando as pálpebras abertas, eu podia enxergar a confusão do outro lado. A correria, os gritos e os diversos feitiços executados por dúzias de diferentes varinhas. Pressionei mais o corpo contra a barreira e a irritação em meus olhos pareceu diminuir. Era estranho enxergar o _antes_ por ali, como se fosse apenas uma janela qualquer. Interrompi meus pensamentos. Evitava divagar sobre quem a construíra e com que propósito. Estava somente feliz por ela existir.

A impaciência era inevitável, mesmo que tivesse verificado milhares de vezes o calendário e relógio. A data era sempre a mesma, porém a hora era oculta. Não havia previsão sobre ela, daí a pressa. Observei os vultos movendo-se com habilidade, numa tentativa de desviar dos feitiços lançados contra eles. Era quase impossível localizar Sirius, mesmo tendo certeza de que ele estava lá. Alguém havia dito seu nome e chamado por ele diversas vezes.

Sirius Orion Black. O sobrinho neto que jamais conheci pessoalmente. Todavia, sentia que não era mais um completo estranho para mim. E mesmo depois de tudo que lera no Bloody Black Book, eu não conseguia sentir desprezo por ele. Claro que jamais concordara com suas escolhas ou decisões. Muito menos o perdoaria por sua traição ao sangue da família. Ainda sim, achava-o digno de algum respeito, mesmo que não fosse o meu ou de qualquer outro Black.

De repente, ele surgiu em meu campo de visão. Aproximou-se, os cabelos negros embaraçando-se conforme ele corria, evitando os feitiços de seu atacante. A mulher com quem duelava era esguia e hábil. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de Sirius e sua raiva parecia ter a mesma energia. Havia semelhanças até na forma que se moviam. Astutamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, como se tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira de criança. Ou uma dança entre amantes. Era tudo sempre esperado, calculado e antecipado. Uma encenação de algo muito bem ensaiado.

O ódio era quase palpável, mesmo que Sirius estivesse gargalhando altivamente.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! – ouvi-o gritar, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

Uma luz irrompeu da varinha da mulher.

A maldição atingiu-o no peito com intensidade ao virar-se de costas para mim. Seu corpo deslizou leve e lentamente para trás. Alguns gritos ainda ecoavam pela sala e através da barreira, que oscilou como um véu macio e gracioso contra o vento. Quase perdi o equilíbrio, incapaz de firmar as mãos invisíveis contra o limite que desaparecera. Algo sólido esbarrou em mim. Só então percebi o corpo inerte de Sirius escorregando para o outro lado do véu. O lado em que eu estava.

Esforcei-me para segurá-lo em pé, prendendo seus cotovelos com as mãos enquanto sua cabeça pendia molemente para o lado direito. Os olhos abriram-se de repente, refletindo suas íris cinzentas antes de novamente comprimir os cílios contra a pele, berrando de dor. Agarrei seus ombros, puxando-o para ficar com a cabeça ao lado da minha. Alguém gritava seu nome do outro lado e Sirius tentava desvencilhar-se.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou num tom reprimido, como se soubesse a resposta. – Onde está Harry?

- Do outro lado. – respondi firme e claramente, próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Sirius!"

- Ele está me chamando e devo...

- Ficar aqui. – interrompi-o, apertando os dedos em seus ombros - Você não deve obedecer.

- Quem é você?

- Alguém que esperou a sua morte por muito tempo. – ele parou de mover e suas pálpebras tremeram. – Não abra os olhos! – adverti, fechando os meus em seguida.

Como não ouvi mais os seus lamentos, presumi que me obedecera. Afrouxei o enlaço, ainda ouvindo os gritos chamarem por Sirius do outro lado. Ele permaneceu calado, respirando fundo e pausadamente. Senti o ar quente próximo ao meu ombro esquerdo.

- Você esperava... A minha morte? – murmurou, após alguns segundos.

- Peço-lhe desculpas por isso e espero que aceite também a minha ajuda. Não devemos permanecer aqui por muito tempo. Pelas luzes, é notável que não podemos. Você deve ir adiante e vou lhe mostrar o caminho. Se preferir, pode voltar.

- Voltar?

- Para aqueles que você deixou no _antes_. Deseja revê-los? – seus cabelos oscilaram contra minhas bochechas, quando seu pescoço pareceu virar em direção à barreira – Não será como antes.

- Eu quero prosseguir. – falou por fim.

- Certo, então vou guiá-lo. – segurei seu antebraço com a mão direita, puxando-o sem força para frente - Mantenha os olhos fechados.

Alcançamos o cemitério em pouco tempo, atravessando o portal para a escuridão onde já era seguro abrir os olhos. Fiz isso e a primeira coisa que vi foi o relógio incrustado no pilar de pedra. Os ponteiros corriam para o sentido contrário. Fiz um breve comentário e Sirius franziu o cenho, evidentemente confuso. Ainda enxergava muito mal. Esclareci que era apenas temporário e acontecia a todos nós.

Ele não fez perguntas quando expliquei sobre o cemitério, o livro, a espera, o tempo e todo o resto. Escutava pacientemente, parecendo conformar-se com tudo conforme lhe era dito. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ele dissesse algo ao final do meu relato.

- Como foi?

Ouvira essa pergunta tantas vezes que minha resposta tornara-se mecânica. Porém, Sirius fora o único que a fizera antes de todas as outras. Era quase como se ele se importasse comigo. Ou tivesse interesse em saber algo sobre alguém que o deixaria em poucos minutos. Era estranho e ao mesmo, surpreendente. Decidi não dar a mesma resposta de sempre.

- O que? Morrer? – ele acenou positivamente - Mais rápido e fácil do que cair no sono.

Era uma mentira. E Sirius descobriria quando voltasse a enxergar e decidisse ler as inscrições no mármore cinzento que cobria minha a sepultura. Além do meu nome, ele também expunha a causa de morte e algumas frases de meus familiares. Descritas anteriormente no Bloody Black Book e projetadas ali como sendo relatos importantes sobre quem fui para cada Black.

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto cansado quando eu caminhei até o livro para registrar esta última lembrança. Gosto de pensar que jamais irá lê-la, embora tenha quase certeza do contrário. Não direi adeus quando os gatos vierem me buscar, apenas deixarei que me guiem pelo caminho que conheço como a palma de minha mão.

Câncer é uma das palavras escritas no mármore ao fim da trilha.

E assim descansarei em meu túmulo envelhecido, onde as letras que formam meu nome – Regulus Hadar Black – já estão descascadas e quase ilegíveis.

Digo apenas...


	10. Epílogo

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Refletia em silêncio, incapaz de coordenar minhas idéias. Nem mesmo entendia minha paciência e o fato de poder dominá-la durante todo esse tempo em que apenas ouvi, deitada desconfortável na relva mal cuidada. A voz grave de Sirius parecia ecoar ao longe enquanto eu tentava descobrir por que ainda estávamos ali. Lendo sobre antigas lembranças que preferia esquecer, pois jamais poderiam facilitar a espera na qual estávamos presos. A garoa cessara e silêncio pareceu despertar-me dos devaneios contínuos.

- O que ele disse? – pedi, quando a voz dele sumiu no vazio.

Ele não respondeu. Virei-me para encará-lo, ainda sentado no túmulo de Orion Black, apoiando o livro aberto sobre as coxas. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima da camisa branca e calça jeans compridas que escondiam os pés descalços. Seu rosto era jovem e me fez recordar a última vez que o vira assim, pouco antes de deixar o Largo. Encontrei seus olhos cinzentos contemplando-me com atenção. De repente um gato siamês saltou por trás de um dos túmulos mais próximos, caminhando altivamente até alcançá-lo. Dobrou as patas traseiras, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius e acompanhando seu olhar ainda preso em mim.

- O que? – repeti, indiferente.

- Você poder ler quando eu me for. – ele respondeu, por fim.

- Eu não posso ler nada. – constatei, ligeiramente irritada.

Sirius observou o gato balançar a cabeça negativamente, então desviou o olhar novamente para mim. Levantei-me devagar, notando que ambos haviam compreendido que eu mentira. Levei as mãos à cintura, contornando-a com os dedos que latejavam de dor. Odiava isso. Roer as unhas era um hábito que abandonara há mais de um ano. Mesmo assim, toda vez que me sentia entediada, nervosa ou infeliz, a vontade surgia antes que pudesse evitar. Às vezes pensava se _ele_ tinha culpa também.

- Certo, então. – falei, fuzilando o olhar superior do gato – Vieram buscá-lo, afinal.

- Isso a incomoda? – perguntou Sirius, fechando o livro grosso com cautela e colocando-o sobre o túmulo antes de se levantar.

- Não mesmo. – repliquei, convicta.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu, aproximando-se de mim – Eu me lembro de você neste dia.

Sua mão áspera alcançou o meu queixo, segurando-o suavemente entre o indicador e polegar. Contemplei aqueles olhos cinzentos e neutros, sentindo seus dedos deslizarem lentamente por minha face, enxugando as gotículas em minha pele com a sua própria. Sua expressão era serena e curiosa, e me fez imaginar se realmente havia dito a verdade.

- Leu no livro, por acaso? – retomei, ignorando o tremor causado por algo além brisa gelada.

- Não. – respondeu, afastando a mão num movimento rápido - Escrevi.

- Leia para mim. – pedi, mirando sua mão inerte ao lado da cintura.

Ele espiou por cima do ombro, na direção do livro deixado sobre o mármore esverdeado, mas não se moveu, voltando a me olhar. Respirou fundo, concentrando-se em um ponto fixo em meu rosto.

_- "Ela me perguntou num sussurro se eu a amava. Respondi que sim. E então vi o último sorriso sincero formar-se em seus lábios escarlates. Era maravilhoso. Ainda posso lembrar em detalhes as linhas tênues curvando-se leve e lentamente, como o começo de uma sublime melodia, complicada demais para explicar em palavras. Perdi-me na imensidão sombria de seus olhos brilhantes e inclinei a cabeça para provar mais uma vez o gosto inebriante em sua boca, sentindo a mais pura perfeição dominar todos os meus sentidos. Perfeição. Ela era perfeita."_

- Certo, obrigada. – falei, sentindo toda a calma esvaecer de mim – Agora vá.

Dei meia volta, caminhando freneticamente na direção oposta à que ele se encontrava. A dor latejante impedia-me de continuar a roer as unhas, entretanto eu sentia que algo mais estava corroendo-se em mim. Antes que pudesse descobrir o que, senti a mão de Sirius fechar-se em volta do meu pulso, forçando-me a fitá-lo.

- Consegue me identificar, Bella?

A pergunta poderia ser confusa, mas eu sabia exatamente como respondê-la. Não desejava fazer isso.

Sirius ainda segurava meu pulso com firmeza, as sobrancelhas levantadas à espera de uma resposta. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e não lhe dei uma.

- Está mentindo. – afirmou, com amargura na voz - Eu fui você.

Ele livrou meu pulso, dando as costas para mim. Seguiu o gato siamês por entre os túmulos e desapareceu na escuridão. Permaneci estática, arrependendo-me de não ter dito nada.

Então percebi que não precisava.

Caminhei até o túmulo de Orion, sentando-me próxima a superfície. Observei o livro grosso e envelhecido por um momento antes de abri-lo. O sangue seco dos autores manchava todas as páginas de vermelho e a pena fina e afiada escorregou por entre meus dedos. Segurei-a com a mão esquerda, lembrando-me da pergunta esquecida em minha mente pouco antes de Sirius partir. Por que Bloody?

A resposta veio ao escrever a primeira frase em uma página livre. Meu sangue escorreu rapidamente, formando as palavras no pergaminho assim como nas costas de minha mão.

Não senti dor alguma. Somente mágoa por estar mais uma vez pensando em Sirius Black, enquanto escrevia sobre a lembrança mais fresca em minha mente. A imagem de seu rosto jovem surgiu depressa, assim como suas palavras que produziram uma singela pergunta.

"_- Você me ama?_

_E minha resposta suspendeu a discussão._

_- Não._

_Para sempre."_

Esse trecho poderia ser facilmente o fim de uma recordação, mas eu preferia descrevê-la como o começo. O início. Que resultou na última lembrança que ele lera para mim antes de partir.

* * *

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A.3:** Agradecimento super hiper ultra mega master blaster especial à minha beta querida adorada amada e idolatrada FeerMZB. Devo-te muito, moça!

**N.A.4: **Essa fic foi escrita para alguns challenges do maravilhoso fórum 6V e se ganhar algo, postarei no profile.

**N.A.5: **Os segundos nomes dos personagens foram invenção minha, ok? A maioria deles podem ser encontrados na lista de estrelas do site wikipedia.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

Deixem review, sim?

* * *

**Doom**


End file.
